


The Panacea/Vista Conspiracy

by Axxor



Category: Worm (Web Serial Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axxor/pseuds/Axxor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amy Dallon and Missy Biron start talking about how Amy wants her foster sister Vicky to notice her, and how Missy wants Vicky's boyfriend Dean to notice her, neither of them realises exactly what shenanigans will ensue when they make a pact to solve their mutual problem ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi," he said.  "My cape name is Gallant, but you can call me Dean."  
  
"Missy," she managed, trying not to stare.   _Oh wow, he's so **hot**._  
  
He cleared his throat, glanced around.  "Just so you know," he said quietly, "one of my powers is reading emotions."  He gave her a sympathetic smile.  "So, while I appreciate your feelings, I will tell you now that I feel you're a little young for me.  But I'll still be happy to have you as a friend and a teammate.  Okay?"  
  
He was so damn  _nice_  about it.  She felt her cheeks flaming red with embarrassment.  
  
"I'm really sorry," he said contritely.  "I should have told you."  
  
 _Still wouldn't have stopped me from thinking that about you,_  Missy told herself.  She cleared her throat, tried to put on a professional mien.  "Missy Biron, code name Vista.  I stretch and bend space."  
  
He smiled, shook her hand.  
  
"Excellent.  I look forward to working with you."  
  
 _Me too_ , she thought very loudly.  He seemed not to notice.  
  
***  
  
She sat on a piece of rubble, as the PRT picked up the subdued and restrained thugs.  The Wards had teamed up with New Wave, and together they had done the job splendidly.  Gallant had had words of praise for Vista's handling of her power, and she had felt the warm fuzzy feeling right down to her toes.  
  
But then he had immediately gone to chat to one of the New Wave members, a flyer who wore white.  Glory Girl.  As she watched, he made some sort of joke, and she giggled and twirled her hair.  
  
 _Oh god,_ she groaned internally.  _I know what that means.  He's putting out the signals, she's picking them up and sending them back._  
  
Her eyes were fixed on Gallant.  It wasn't _fair_.  She'd known him longer than Glory Girl.  How was this in any way fair?  
  
She sighed.  Almost at that exact time, from beside her, came another sigh.  
  
She looked around.  It was Panacea, Glory Girl's sister.  There hadn't been much in the way of healing to do, so she was sitting and resting as well.  But she was also staring at the couple, and sighing.  
  
Normally, Missy was polite to other capes, and Panacea looked like she could be nice to talk to, but right now she was driven beyond her endurance.  "Not you  _too!"_  she said in long-suffering tones.  
  
Panacea looked around, startled.  Apparently she hadn't been paying much attention as to who she had been sitting next to.  
  
"Not me too what?" she asked.  
  
Vista groaned.  "Another member of the Gallant fan club, is all.  Seriously.  What the hell?"  
  
"Oh no," said Panacea without thinking.  "I wasn't looking at Gal-"  She broke off, cheeks going red under her hood.  
  
Vista was confused.  Those two were the only ones there.  The sigh she had heard was the mirror to her own sigh.  But if she wasn't looking at  _Gallant_  ...  
  
"Oh my god!" she whispered.  "You've got the hots for  _Glory Girl?_   Your own  _sister?"_  
  
Panacea made hurried keep-it-down hand motions.   _"Adopted_  sister," she said quickly.  "No blood relation."  She dropped her face into her hands.  "Please don't tell anyone," she said, her voice slightly muffled.  "She doesn't know."  
  
Missy stared at her.  "Wow," she said.  "That's gotta suck more than me and Gallant."  
  
Panacea looked up.  "It's not fun, let me tell you.  They keep trying to set me up with boys, but all I want is Vicky.  I  _dream_  about her."  
  
Missy nodded.  She'd had a lurid dream or three about Gallant and herself, and a swimsuit that would not stay on ... she blushed.  "I know what you mean," she said.  
  
Panacea looked at her with sympathy. "So, he just doesn't know you exist, huh?"  
  
Missy shook her head.  "It's worse.  He knows I exist, he knows I feel this way about him, but I'm too young for him."  She stared morosely down at her more or less flat chest.  "I'm nearly thirteen, for crying out loud.  Come on, when is this gonna happen?"  
  
Panacea put a hand on her arm.  "It will happen when it happens," she said quietly.  "Wishing won't change it."  
  
Then she paused.  And then she said, very quietly, "Or maybe it might."  
  
Missy stared at her.  "What do you mean?"  
  
Panacea smiled back at her.  "If you and Gallant became a couple, then I might just have a chance with Vicky.  I certainly don't while he's there."  
  
Missy nodded impatiently.  "Okay, so how's this going to happen?"  
  
Panacea's smile widened.  "I'm not just a healer.  I'm a biokinetic.  I can manipulate your biology simply by touching you.  Breast growth ... is biology."  
  
Missy's eyes grew wide behind her visor.  "You could help me get bigger?"  
  
Panacea giggled.  "I could give you 44 double-D's if I wanted.  But I wouldn't do that to you.  For one thing, over a certain size just means backache and spinal problems.  For another, no-one would believe it was natural."  She grinned.  "But if I tweaked your hormonal balance, so that you started developing early rather than late ..."  
  
Missy blinked a few times.  "You'll do this for me?"  
  
Panacea raised an eyebrow.  "You'll get Gallant away from Vicky?"  
  
Missy nodded firmly.  "I'll do my very best."  
  
Panacea smiled.  "Then we have an agreement."  She held out her hand.  "Amy Dallon."  
  
Missy nodded.  "That we do.  Missy Biron."  They shook.  
  
She looked at Amy.  "So when ...?"  
  
Amy grinned.  "When we shook hands.  Results should start showing up in a day or so.  Be patient."  
  
Missy felt like hugging her.  "Thank you," she said fervently.  "I mean it."  
  
"No," said Panacea.  "Thank  _you."_  
  
They exchanged a glance of perfect understanding, and perfect cooperation.


	2. Chapter 2

It took three days for Missy to notice the first changes.  When she got up that morning, her breasts - such as they were - were a little swollen, and her nipples were almost painfully distended; they also seemed larger than normal.  
   
All that day, she was acutely aware of them, pressing against the inside of her costume.  Her nipples refused to go down, and by the end of the day, she was sure that they were bigger than normal.  Her breasts had also begun to ache, and she thought they might be a little more swollen in the evening when she changed into her flannel pyjamas.  
   
Finding her phone, she dialled the number Panacea had given her for a direct contact.  
   
 _"Hello?"_  
   
"It's me.  I think it's started."  
   
Panacea's voice was brisk and professional.   _"Describe the symptoms."_  
   
"Uh, my tits are a bit swollen and sore, and my nipples are really hard, and they haven't gone down all day, and I think they're a bit bigger.". She brushed one with her fingertip and shuddered. "And they're really, really  _sensitive."_  
   
There was a warm, friendly chuckle over the phone.  _"Yes, puberty is definitely catching up with you.  I believe I warned you of symptoms like this.  Your breasts will continue to ache off and on until they attain their full size, and your nipples will also be very sensitive during this time."_  
   
"But what can I  _do?"_  whispered Vista.  "It's really, really distracting."  
   
 _"Well, I would suggest massaging baby oil into your breasts to prevent stretch marks.  The massage will also assist with the aching."_  
   
"And my nipples?" prompted Missy.  
   
 _"Well ..."_  began Panacea, hesitantly,  _"you might need to perform self-manipulation to gain relief."_  
   
 _"What?"_  blurted Missy.  She lowered her voice.  "What did you say?"  
   
 _"Self-manipulation.  Masturbation.  Rubbing yourself until you attain release.  That should give you short-term relief, at least until your breasts have grown in properly."_  
   
Vista was hugely embarrassed.  "I can't do  _that!_   Someone might hear me!"  
   
 _"Well, it's that or find someone who's willing to suck your nipples for you,"_  Panacea pointed out.   
   
"But that's the  _problem!"_ Missy insisted.  "The one guy I  _want_  sucking my nipples isn't interested in me that way!  And I'm not interested in the others sucking my nipples, even for relief!"  
   
 _“Is Shadow Stalker interested in girls?”_  ventured Panacea.   _“She might be open to experimentation.”_  
   
Missy envisaged asking Shadow Stalker to suck on her nipples, and shuddered.  “Fuck, no,” she said.  “That’s not going to happen.”  
   
 _“Well,”_ said Panacea diffidently,  _“I suppose I could do it for you.”_  
   
For a moment, Missy thought she’d misheard. “Say that again,” she said carefully.  
   
 _“I could suck your nipples for you, give you relief.”_ Her voice was totally matter-of-fact. _“I wouldn’t mind, and it would let me get a sample of the hormones that are currently being generated in your body.  That will help me fine-tune the process.”_  
  
“You  _want_  to suck my nipples?”  Missy could not believe she was actually asking the question.  
   
 _“Well, not **want**  want, like in a romantic way, but sure,” _said Panacea.   _“You’re reasonably attractive, and I’m attracted to girls, and when Vicky and I become a couple, I want to be sure I can satisfy her.  So if you don’t mind me practising on your nipples, I’m sure I could give you relief.”_  
  
This conversation was becoming more surreal by the moment.  But at that moment, her nipples gave a twinge, and she felt dampness on her skin.  
   
“I think they’re leaking,” she said faintly.  
   
 _“Ah, that will be the lactation kicking in. Your body has to sort out that mechanism before it shuts it down again.  I’m afraid your nipples will be even more sensitive while this happens.”_  
  
“Oh, god,” said Vista.  “And you say I’ve got to … masturbate, to get it under control?”  
   
 _“I’m afraid so,”_  said Panacea.   _“Stimulate your nipples deliberately until you gain relief. You may need to masturbate in the normal way as well.”_     
   
She paused.   _“Just so you know, the next step is your lower body becoming more mature. Your hips will take shape, your vagina will lengthen and widen, your labia will become fuller, your pubic hair will come in, and all the internal changes will take place.  You may have several periods in quick succession.”_  
   
 “Oh  _great,”_  muttered Vista.  “What  _other_  side effects will I undergo?”  
   
Panacea cleared her throat.   _“Uh ... you will become extremely easy to arouse.  Anything will set you off.  Basically, you’ll be horny as hell until it’s over.”_  
   
Vista’s eyes widened.  “Wait,  _what?”_  
   
 _“It’s a natural consequence,”_  Panacea pointed out.   _“Four years of development crammed into four weeks?  Can you say ‘horny teenagers’?  All those developmental hormones flooding your body will have their normal effect on your libido, only you’ll be thinking about sex roughly fifty times as often as the average healthy teenage girl.”_  
   
“Oh, fuck,” muttered Vista.  
   
 _“That’s what you’ll be wanting to do, yes,”_  agreed Panacea.  She paused _.  “Of course, this will make it easier for you to find relief from the ongoing nipple problem.  You will be able to masturbate to climax with much greater ease if you are able to keep yourself at a higher pitch of arousal.”_  
   
“Is there any way to do this without –“  
   
 _“Without the side effects?”_  asked Panacea.   _“Sure.  I can just make you more developed.  But then there’s the difference that people will detect. This way, it’s relatively gradual and people will see the transitional stage, and just assume that their late bloomer has bloomed.”_   A pause.   _“Do you want me to stop the process?”_  
   
Vista gritted her teeth.  “No,” she said.  “I’ll see it through.  I’ll get Dean to notice me.  One way or the other.”  
   
 _“Thank you,”_  said Panacea.   _“The sooner you get Dean away from Vicky, the sooner I can see about letting her see the real me.”_  
   
“I’ll do my part,” said Vista.  “Good night, and thanks for the advice.”  
   
She ended the call, and lay back.  Her breasts ached, and her nipples throbbed.  Climbing out of bed, she padded down the corridor to the shared girls’ bathroom and found a bottle of baby oil.  Returning to her room, she took off her top and began massaging the oil into her breasts.  
   
They were very sensitive, and she had to work very carefully in order to not cause herself pain.  But soon she was being soothed, and then she went to work on the nipples.  
   
 _Self-manipulation, huh?_  
   
Lying back on the bed, she pushed her pyjama bottoms down until she had free access to her delicate labia.  Slowly, she began rubbing herself, sliding her fingers between the labia and touching her clitoris and vulva, delicately exciting them.  
   
Her arousal ramped up at an amazing rate, and she found herself rubbing at her nipples and pinching them, the sensations smashing through her. She arched her back and moaned, rubbing hard at her pussy, sliding a finger into herself.  She pinched her nipple again, and came, back and buttocks lifting entirely off the bed as she climaxed.  
   
Taking turns on her nipples, she rubbed and pinched and squeezed them as she ran her fingers between her labia and over the tiny bud of her clitoris.  The waves of arousal and of orgasm rocked her on the bed, she gasped for breath, covered in sweat.  
   
When she finally subsided, breath rasping in her lungs, her labia felt as though she had just entertained an entire football team in fine style.  But her nipples were down, her arousal spent ... for the time being.  
   
 _Wow,_  she thought as she drifted off to sleep.   _That really wore me out._  
  
 _Maybe I should take Panacea up on ..._  
   
She was asleep before she finished the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the week, Missy was sure her breasts were not just swollen; they were definitely growing.  She didn't have a cleavage yet, or anything close to one, but she had more than 'two peas on an ironing board', as a book she had once read had so eloquently described it.  
   
However, her nipples were erect more often than not, her breasts ached most of the time, and the other effect which Panacea had spoken of was starting to make its effects felt.  Her labia were growing and swelling, or so she thought; they certainly tingled enough, even when just lightly brushed, for something like that to be a good possibility.  She could almost  _feel_  her vagina becoming larger, more able to take mature penises, her clitoris growing to fit.  
   
All she knew was, when she touched herself, it felt like sweet fire blasting through ever fibre of her being.  And she touched herself a  _lot_.  Because Panacea's other  _other_ prediction had come to pass.  
   
As the biokinetic had put it so succinctly, she was as horny as hell.   
   
On Thursday night, she had had to masturbate herself to orgasm twice before she could sleep.  On Friday morning, she had masturbated once before getting up, once after breakfast, and once at lunchtime.    
   
Locking herself in the toilet cubicle, lifting her skirt, pulling down her panties, reaching into her unfastened top with one hand, and rubbing furiously at her labia and clitoris with the other.  It was awkward and mildly unsanitary, but it was better than nothing.  She climaxed violently each time, teeth clenched, trying to keep the sound down.  
   
By Friday afternoon, she had sore fingers and bags under her eyes.  She had swapped shifts to the afternoon off, ostensibly to get her costume refitted, but she had also made plans to meet with Panacea.  
   
She met with the costumier, a motherly woman who tut-tutted over her slight increase in hip and bust measurements. "I wouldn't worry about it," she was told.  "Some people just come in like that.  I tell you what; I'll make it just a little larger than you really need, and you can grow into it.". She gave Missy's underwear-clad butt an affectionate pat while taking the tape away, and Missy was suddenly very aware of her in an intensely sexual sense.  
   
Her firm, rounded, womanly figure; her soft lips. A firm bosom, proudly thrusting at the restraining cloth.  Missy was suddenly taken by the urge to grab the woman, to pull her to the floor, to unfasten and peel away the concealing layers of clothing, to explore the very mysteries of her body, to share her own body in the mutual orgasmic climax that their joining would engender.  She was abruptly very aroused.  
   
 Fighting down the impulse to just  _shorten her skirt, see what her panties look like, go on!_  she made her thanks and escaped.  
   
***  
   
After Vista had left, the costumier wiped her brow.  _My,_ she thought,  _it's a warm one today._   She had had the strangest urge, all the time the young Ward had been there, to open the top few buttons of her dress.  Maybe more than the top few.    
   
Absently, she hoped young Missy would come back for another fitting soon.  She was a very nice young lady.  Very ...  _developing._  
   
***  
   
Missy paused in the common room after changing into civvies.  Her shirt was a little tight, as was the training bra she habitually wore, more for purposes of morale rather than any actual need for support.  Right now, there was something that it did need to support, and it was just a little small for the job.  Missy was intensely aware of the tightness, and of her rigidly erect nipples within the covering.  
   
"Oh hey," said Chris.  "Heading out, Missy?"  
   
Missy turned and smiled.  Chris was nice to her, but like most Tinkers, he was usually more interested in the latest gadget he was developing than in the people around him.  So sometimes he tended to come off as a little distant.  She didn't mind.  It was nice having people who were just friends.  
   
"Yeah,," she said with a grin.  "Got the afternoon shift off; I'm gonna be doing one of Sophia's, next week.  Got some things to do in town."  
   
He looked at her.  Missy was a good kid; had more time in costume, and in the Wards, than he did, for all that she was four years younger than him.  She'd given him a few useful tips when he first joined the Brockton Bay Wards, and he'd always liked her, in a distant, little-sister sort of way.  
   
  But now when he looked at her, he did not see a little sister.  The shorts she wore looked just a little short and a little tight, revealing what was coming along to be a very nice ass indeed. Likewise, her t-shirt was just that little bit tighter than he was used to, showing the outline of the bra underneath. And he couldn't be sure, but it seemed to him that her nipples were showing faintly through both the bra and the shirt.  And then she turned side-on and he was sure; Missy had a definite case of the high-beams.  
   
Normally, he would not have noticed any of this, but there was something about her today, something that reached down past his logical thought processes and grabbed his attention.  Sure, she was a few years younger than him, but she was cute and she was definitely beginning to look just a bit sexy.  His hindbrain decided that it wanted to get to know this new Missy a little bit better, and grabbed control of his vocal cords.  
   
"Hey, that's a coincidence," he said. "I'm on an off shift.  If you want, I can come with."       
   
 _I **was**  going to do some research on that new modular concept, bur what the hell, it can wait._  
   
She blinked and stared at him.   _Chris_ , wanting to get out and about?   ** _That's_** _a turn-up for the books._  
  
And then she looked at him some more.  He wasn't wearing his Kid Win armour; that was next to his workstation, disassembled, waiting on some new components. He had on jeans and a t-shirt, and the more she looked at him, the more she liked that look on him.  He wasn't hugely muscular, but he had a little definition - just enough, in her opinion.  She liked the way he moved, and his butt in those jeans looked very nice indeed.  She looked back at his face, and while she knew intellectually that his features were pleasant rather than handsome, she was struck by the realisation that messy brown hair and a snub nose were what she had always considered most attractive in a man - after Dean's classic features, of course.  But Dean wasn't here, and Chris was, and he wanted to come out with her.  
   
 _A chance to watch that ass, in those jeans?  Sign me up._  
   
The possibility that having Chris around might cause difficulties with Panacea never really crossed her mind.  Nor did the possibility that her perceptions of people might be being influenced by the hormones currently saturating her system. And she didn't even  _know_  of the existence of pheromones.   
   
Phereomones are, of course, chemicals exuded by animals to attract one another sexually.  Under normal circumstances, humans only emanate a minuscule amount of these, not quite enough to change the behaviour of those around them.  Missy's overworked skin pores - and, it has to be said, her rather aroused vaginal area - were currently emanating  _fifty times_  the normal human amount of such pheromones. It was no wonder that even the costumier, a blameless lady of forty-five, extremely straight, long married and with two grown children, had felt a certain amount of attraction toward her.    
   
As for Chris, he was definitely interested in girls, but the sad fact was that he was usually more interested in his Tinker work.  But in this case, with a considerable amount of chemical assistance overcoming his natural diffidence, his priorities were changing.  
   
Given that Missy had been mostly unclothed - and somewhat aroused - around her, the costumier had gotten a good dose of her pheromones.  She would find herself being happy and flirty all day, and when she went home that night, she would pull out some long-unused lingerie and give her husband one hell of a shock.  The night of passion that followed would rekindle their flagging relationship, and make them much happier together.  Such are unintended consequences.  
   
Chris, on the other hand, would get his payoff much sooner.  
   
Ironically, had Dean been present, getting a good look at her (and a good lungful of her pheromones) may just have caused him to revise his feelings about her, and much of what followed may well have been avoided. So, too, are unintended consequences.  
   
***  
   
They mingled with a group of tourists and walked out the front doors with them.  Missy was pleased and excited to be out and about, and her nipples were pushing harder than ever at her inadequate training bra, making her more aroused.  Her hand found Chris', and gripped it; he accepted this, and squeezed back.  It was perhaps a good thing that pheromones are an airborne chemical, and not absorbed by the skin, or Chris may have become the first person to die of pheromone overdose in human history.  
   
 On the bus, they did not notice that the couples around them were steadily becoming more amourous.  In fact, the woman in the seat behind them had literally climbed on to the man’s lap and they were having surreptitious public sex as the bus rattled along.  Missy was happy to be holding Chris’ hand and leaning against him.  It was nice to be out and about with such a good friend. And so sexy, too.  He was definite eye candy, right there.    
   
Chris was becoming more and more aware of the tightness of his jeans.  The more time he spent with Missy, the more aroused he got, to the point that he was going to have to perform some careful readjustment, or risk pain or even permanent damage.  
   
 _Wow_ , he thought.   _Missy really is sexy._  
   
But then, he thought that the woman sitting across the aisle – who was tonsils-deep with the kiss she was giving her boyfriend – and the woman behind them was also damn sexy.  Said woman’s short skirt was just managing to hide the action as she ground up and down on the throbbing penis buried deep in her vagina.  Chris, needless to say, didn’t know about this bit.  
   
But it wasn’t just the t-shirt and the shorts, he decided, trying to distract himself from the constriction problems he was facing.  It was something more about her.  
   
“You look really nice today,” he said to her. “I mean,  _really_  nice. Have you done something with your hair?”  
   
Missy smiled up at him, and kissed him on the cheek. “Aww, thanks, Chris,” she said fondly. “I don’t think I’ve done anything different.  I’m just feeling really good today.”  She held his hand tighter, and leaned up closer to him.  “Thanks for coming out with me.  I think you look really, really nice today too.”  
   
At the kiss and the squeeze of the hand, he felt his arousal increase slightly.  When she shifted closer, and his arm came into contact, through her shirt, with what was undoubtedly side-boob uncovered by bra, he thought he was going to explode right there.  He nearly went cross-eyed with the combined arousal and pain.  
   
Missy looked up as the bus pulled up at a stop. “Oh hey, I need to go to the bank,” she said.  “Let’s get off here.”  
   
She stood up; he let go her hand temporarily, and used his action in standing up to rearrange some important matters, before rejoining her outside.  She promptly reclaimed his hand, and they headed off to the bank.  
   
***  
   
On the bus, two stops on, the woman in the short skirt shuddered through another orgasm – thankfully, neither of them was a screamer – as she felt semen spurting deep inside her.  Carefully, she detached herself, giving him time to tuck himself away as she climbed off his lap.  She kissed him once as she surreptitiously rearranged her panties to actually cover herself under the skirt.  
   
“My name’s Kayden,” she said with a smile. “That was  _great_.  Want to get together for a replay sometime?”  
   
He blinked.  “Sure.  I’m Mark, Mark Dallon.”   
  
 _Yes,_ she thought.  _I know_.  But she didn't care who he was.  
  
They exchanged phone numbers, then got off the bus at separate stations, each wondering exactly what the hell had happened.  
   
***  
   
Chris and Missy entered the bank; he was going to wait at the side wall and watch her very cute ass make its way along the line, but she refused the relinquish her grip on his hand.  So he accompanied her along the line, chatting about subjects both everyday and esoteric.  He was trying to explain to her exactly how his anti-gravity units worked – she was puzzled, but interested – when there came a shot from the front door.  
   
“Everyone down!” shouted a voice.  “This is a bank robbery!”  
   
Missy and Chris looked at each other.  
   
 _Oh boy._  
 


	4. Chapter 4

Chris and Missy looked at each other, and carefully got down on to the ground.  As he did so, he slid his hand into his pocket and pressed a recessed button on the side of his Wards comm.  Press ... release ... press ... release ... press ... release.   _S O S._  
  
She knew exactly what he was doing, of course; her hand was inside her purse, doing exactly the same with her own comm.  
   
Seconds later, each comm silently vibrated a double-buzz confirmation.  Each comm unit was now active as a GPS locator; the PRT and Protectorate forces would be homing in on them.  
   
She took her hand from her purse then, and let the robbers herd her and Chris into a group with the rest of the bank patrons. Trying to remember her professional training, she made sure she knew where all six men were, in relation to the exits.  
   
She became aware that there was a hand on her thigh; she looked down, to see that the well-dressed young lady next to her was looking at her with wide eyes and moist lips; her hand on Missy's thigh was steadily creeping upward to the hem of her shorts.  
   
"Don't worry," breathed the woman. "I'm sure we'll be okay."  
   
Missy looked at her and decided that she was in love.  This woman was exactly her type; smart, sexy, blonde, wearing a really short mini-skirt.  
   
"I know," she replied, letting her own hand drift up the inside of the woman's thigh, under her skirt.  The woman gasped, and opened her legs a touch wider.  
   
The bank staff had also been forced out to sit with the bank patrons.  Two of the ladies were holding each other in fear; as Missy watched, they began to kiss and fondle one another.  As she watched, a teenage girl about Chris' age clutched his arm in fear; naturally, he put his arm around her and kissed her.  
   
Two of the robbers, a man and a woman, were behind the counter, emptying the cash drawers, while one watched the hostages and one watched the front doors.  The other two went with the bank manager toward the vault.  
   
Missy felt her hand encounter soft lace panties, at the same time as the young lady's hand cupped her own somewhat-moist crotch and squeezed suggestively.  She whimpered with the rush of arousal, and leaned in to kiss her; the woman's lips were warm and welcoming.  
   
Feeling some distant need to be professional -  _I'm a superhero, I can't go getting distracted by kissing sexy women_ \- she pulled away after the first kiss, even though the woman's disappointed face made Missy want to kiss her all over in apology.    
   
Her hand, however, did not stop; sliding aside the flimsy barrier, she began delicately exploring the forbidden delights within.  The woman gasped, and opened her legs wider again.  Her own hand continued to caress and squeeze Missy's now very moist crotch.  
   
Chris found himself in a quandary; he had just met the true love of his life, but he did not know what to do about it.  She had grasped his arm when he first sat down, and it was only natural to put his arms around her and kiss her a little, to comfort her.  She responded so avidly that he felt compelled to reply in kind, and she scrambled on to his lap to continue the exercise in prolonged osculation.  
   
Where his dilemma crept in was that she was reaching down under her skirt to unzip his pants and let the raging beast free. While he had absolutely no objection to this in theory, he did feel a little obligated as a Ward to keep his wits about him in such a perilous situation, and he suspected that having sex with another hostage might make it hard to stay alert.  
   
The robber guarding the hostages took a couple of steps closer, when one of the women called to him.  She went up on one knee and asked him a question; Missy thought that it may have been a request to go to the bathroom.  He answered in the negative; she responded by undoing her blouse and asking again.  He nodded; taking her by the arm, he helped her rise and they disappeared into the ladies' bathroom.  Missy thought she saw the lady's skirt drop to the floor as the door closed.  
   
She wondered where the two behind the counter had gotten to; last she saw, they had made it halfway along the row of cashiers' drawers.  An office door stood open; muffled grunts and moans sounded from within.  
   
The woman beside her gasped as Missy slowly slid two fingers into her tight wet vaginal canal.  She undid her skirt and discarded it, but that was okay; other people were also discarding clothing.  It did seem to be very hot in here, all of a sudden.  
   
Shirts and blouses were the first items to be discarded, although skirts were also common.  Underclothes were also starting to come off, though the number of people having surreptitious sex was relatively low.  
   
With her new girlfriend's help, Missy undid her shorts and wriggled out of them and her panties.  She gasped as delicate fingers began to rub her clitoris and slide between her developing labia.  Her level of arousal began to increase exponentially, as did the amount of secretions that her vagina was producing. This included a fair amount of her pheromones, which promptly evaporated, along with that in her sweat.  
   
Inhibitions in the room dropped away sharply.  
   
Chris was one of the few people in the room still wearing his pants, but Missy saw the girl on his lap, now bare-breasted - Missy took a moment to admire them; they were very sexy breasts - and lacking her skirt, sliding herself up and down on his not inconsiderable erection. Beside him, two people, whom she presumed to be the girl's parents, were openly having sex, with two other people.  
   
The guard at the door raised his gun as two women, neither one wearing anything more substantial than stockings, approached him.  One went to her knees, unzipped him, and began to suck and lick at his erect penis.  The other one pulled his balaclava off and kissed him passionately.  They sank to the floor; his discarded gun was joined by his clothes.  One woman got up on all fours; he slid into her from behind, while she began to enthusiastically lick and lap at her friend's slippery labia.  
   
Missy wasn't quite sure what happened after that, as she had her girlfriend on top of her in a sixty-nine position.  She slid her tongue between the woman's labia, and lapped at her streaming juices, and felt her girlfriend's tongue performing similarly lewd acts upon her.    
   
She came, arching her back, feeling her juices spurting from her spasming vagina.  More pheromones joined the thick soup of them already in the air.  
   
When the PRT burst in through the door, the orgy was in full swing.  Not a person in the bank was wearing clothing of any consequence whatsoever, and everyone was engaged in a sex act of some sort, sometimes with more than one person.  Missy was still being eaten out by her girlfriend, and was busily sucking the penis of a young man who seemed temporarily at a loose end.  Chris had shed his pants and underwear with his inhibitions, and was going at it doggy-style with the girl who had originally climbed on to his lap.  She was, at the same time, vigorously performing oral sex on the woman Missy had thought to be her mother.  
   
Missy shuddered through another orgasm, then felt the penis in her mouth spasm and begin to spurt.  She swallowed some of the salty semen, felt the rest of it splash over her face and breasts.   _Panacea will probably enjoy licking that off,_  she thought absently.  
   
The two robbers with the bank manager came back to see what was going on, and came face to face with the PRT and their guns. They quickly calculated the odds, decided that these were not in their favour, and surrendered.  
   
Other PRT officers advanced on the ongoing orgy. Buttocks pumped as penises thrust in between lips, labia and buttocks.  Lips sucked on breasts, penises and other body parts.  Tongues roamed over erections and delved into secret crevices.  Moans and pants came from all parties.  The smell of sex was heavy on the air.  
   
“Christ,” one said to the other, “do you think they  _forced_  them to do this?”  
   
“Fucking monsters,” said the second one. “There’s teenage girls in there.”  
   
“Okay, everyone!” shouted the first one.  “Get up, get your clothes on.  You can go now.”  
   
Gradually, slowly, reluctantly, the participants in the orgy began to separate themselves from their ad hoc partners.  Sometimes they had to wait for one more ejaculation, one more orgasm, but they did separate.  Clothes were regained and put back on.  Just a little sheepishly, they began to exit the bank, in ones and twos.  
   
Chris kissed his partner and caressed her breasts as he helped her put her clothes back on.  She fondled his penis and kissed him back, then scribbled her number down and handed it to him.  “Call me,” she whispered.  
   
Missy put her panties and shorts back on, and did her bra up again. She kissed the woman who had afforded her so much pleasure.  “I love you,” she murmured.  “When can we get back together?”  
   
The woman blushed.  “I’m actually a nun, I’m sorry.  I enter a convent tomorrow.”  She hugged Missy and kissed her passionately.  “Thank you for doing this with me.  I will carry the memory forever.”  She might also be carrying something else; before the young man had put his penis in Missy’s mouth, he had taken the nun from behind, an activity that she had enthusiastically approved.  
   
Missy was a little disappointed, but she consoled herself with the fact that she still had Chris to look at.  And she had seen his butt while he had been busily impregnating the teenage girl, and it definitely did look all right.  
   
When Chris and Missy exited the bank, PRT officers drew them aside.  
   
“Do you need medical attention?” asked one of them in an undertone.  
   
Missy shook her head.  “We’re good,” she said.  “They didn’t do anything to us.”  
   
The officers looked up as the bank robbers, wearing underwear and nothing else, and looking thoroughly confused, were brought out of the bank at gunpoint.  
   
“Is it true that they were all ...” began the other.  
   
“Having sex?” asked Chris.  He shrugged.  “I guess so.  It was sort of happening a lot."  
   
“Did  _you two_  have sex?” asked the first one pointedly.  
   
Chris shook his head.  “No, we didn’t,” he said, meaning  _we didn’t have sex with each other._   “Look, we’re off duty, and we’ve got someplace to go.  Can we do the debrief back at base?”  
   
The PRT officer nodded.  “The scene seems to be clear now.”  He paused.  “Why were they ...”  
   
Chris shrugged.  “I don’t know.  You’ll have to ask them.”  
   
“Might have been a Master,” offered Missy.  “Makes people feel like doing it?”  
   
The officers looked at each other.  “Well, that’s as good an explanation as any,” said the first one. “You’re good to go, but don’t forget the debrief.”  
   
Missy took Chris’ arm and bent space; they stepped forward until they were standing on the roof of the building opposite.  
   
“Wow,” she said.  “That was  _awesome.”_  
   
Chris nodded.  “That’s never happened to me before.”  
   
She giggled, rubbing her body up against him.  She still felt incredibly aroused.  “You looked so sexy, pushing your thing into that girl. Do you like doing it from behind?”  
   
“Oh yeah,” he breathed.  “That was so incredible.  She was so hot and tight and wet.  And you looked so sexy, doing that sixty-nine with that woman.”  
   
She rubbed her hand over his pants, squeezed his erection. He groaned, caressed her breasts through her shirt.  She pulled her shirt up and undid her bra so that it came loose.  
   
He put his arms around her and kissed her; she responded avidly, thrusting her tongue into his mouth.  His tongue duelled with hers; he grabbed her ass and pulled her to him so that her body ground into his erection.  
   
Grabbing his jeans, she undid them, yanked them down, pulled his erection out.  Sinking to her knees, she began to suck and lick at it; he groaned and arched his back. And then she turned her back on him, bending over the building parapet, pulling her shorts and panties down.  
   
“Do me,” she moaned.  “Do me from behind, like you did that other girl.  Tell me how hot and tight and wet  _I_  am.”  
   
He didn’t need telling twice; he shuffled forward, taking hold of her hips.  Carefully, he placed his erection at the entrance to her streaming vagina, and slowly pushed into her.  
   
She arched her back and gasped as she felt a penis spreading her virgin labia for the first time.  It felt  _incredible_.  
   
“Yes!” she moaned.  “Yes!  Do it!”  
   
He groaned at the sensation of her tight young vagina slowly engulfing his hot throbbing erection.  He had to take it slowly, so that he did not hurt her, but it was driving him utterly insane.  
   
She felt him sliding into her, inch by tantalising inch. There wasn’t even a hymen; she had broken that earlier in the week, inserting a knife handle into herself in an attempt to bring herself off more quickly.  It hadn’t worked.  But now there was nothing in Chris’ way.  
   
He felt that he was about to come, but he did his best to control himself, pushing carefully into the hottest, tightest, wettest, sexiest girl he had ever known.  He was in love with Missy.  As soon as she turned sixteen, he was going to marry her.  
   
She felt his erection filling her up; she clenched her muscles, sending amazing sensations washing through her as he continued to push into her.  
   
And then he felt his sparse pubic hair flatten against her taut rounded buttocks.  He was all the way inside her.  It was beyond description.  He started to stroke, in and out of her, slowly at first.  
   
She felt his penis, every inch of it, deep inside her.  She felt she was about to cum at any minute. And then he started to slide out of her, and back in, and that did it.  
   
She came around him, gripping the parapet, her vagina squeezing his penis, milking it hard.  He gritted his teeth, managed not to come.  Continued to stroke, moving faster now.  Holding her hips, stroking faster and harder.  He could feel the orgasm building.  This would be a big one.  
   
She came again as he continued to stroke into her.  Her mind was a haze of pleasure.  His cock was just thrusting into her, deeper and harder, over and over, driving her wild.  She didn’t know which way was up or down.  She hit another climax.  
   
And at that moment, he came, hard, dragging her solidly on to his thrusting erection, blasting jet after jet of semen deep into her young, tender womb.  He thrust hard into her over and over again, feeling his climax flooding her with spurt after spurt of his seed, deep inside her.  Filling her young vagina up.  Still coming.  Still flooding her.  
   
The very sensation of his ejaculation drove her into another orgasm. She slumped over the parapet, her mind a whirl of insane pleasure, as he finished ejaculating inside of her.  As he pulled out, she felt semen oozing from her overworked vagina, dribbling down her thighs.  
   
“Oh god,” she murmured, collapsing to the rooftop on to her knees, while semen trickled from her.  “Oh god, that was amazing.”  
   
He fell to his knees beside her, and held her in his arms. “Missy,” he said.  “I love you.”  He kissed her.  
   
She kissed him back.  “I love you too, Chris,” she said.  “But I’m sorry.  I want to be with Dean.”  
   
He held her tight.  “I still love you,” he said.  “That was incredible.”  
   
“So,” she grinned, and kissed him again.  “Was I better than that other girl?”  
   
He kissed her back.  “So much better there’s no comparison.”  
   
She wiped herself off as best she could, and then put her pants back on.  “We should be going,” she said.   
   
“We could stay here,” he suggested, caressing her bare breasts. She shuddered and moaned, but stayed strong.  
   
“Panacea will be getting worried,” she said.  “We can do more of this afterward.”  
   
He nodded and kissed her firmly.  “We will,” he said.  
   
***  
   
Armsmaster and Miss Miltiia stepped from the transport and walked up the steps to the bank doors.  The PRT operative nodded and stepped aside.  
   
Inside, there were PRT forensic techs taking pictures and sampling areas of the floor.  The two heroes walked over to where they were working, careful to stay out of the way.  
   
“Where are Vista and Kid Win?” asked Miss Militia.  
   
“Who?” asked the PRT tech, currently sampling the floor, though he seemed to be paying much more attention to the curvaceous backside of the woman just in front of him.  
   
“The two Wards who were involved in this incident,” pointed out Armsmaster.  
   
Two of the techs got up and wandered into the back of the bank.  
   
“We didn’t see them,” said the tech.  He got up.  “Excuse me.”  He tapped the woman on the shoulder.  “Help me in the bathroom? There was one in there too.” She nodded, walked to the bathroom door with him.  
   
Miss Militia looked at Armsmaster, and he at her.  “Well, that wasn’t particularly helpful,” he said.  
   
They stood around, waiting for the techs to return.  No-one did.  
   
She looked him up and down.  She had never appreciated the man inside the armour before, but now she was thinking of him as a fine leader, someone she would like to get to know better. Much better.  
   
“Armsmaster,” she said softly, “can you walk with me? There’s something we need to discuss.” She walked away, back toward the manager’s office.  
   
He followed her; his eyes were drawn to where her muscular buttocks flexed inside her camouflage pants.  She was a fine figure of a woman, kept herself fit, attractive.  He found himself admiring her deeply, and wanting to admire her  _more_  deeply.  
   
In the office, she seated herself on the edge of the desk, and pulled her scarf down.  “Take your helmet off,” she suggested softly.  
   
He obeyed; it seemed a good thing to do.  
   
She leaned forward, drew him close to her, and kissed him.  
   
His lips were stiff, awkward; he wasn’t used to kissing.  But she showed him how, and he improved rapidly.  
   
“You are a fine man, a good leader,” she said softly, undoing her camouflage jacket and shedding it on to the desk.  “I want to follow you anywhere, let you do anything to me.” Her t-shirt followed.  
   
He leaned his halberd against the wall, began to unlatch parts of his armour.  “You are a good subordinate,” he told her.  “A born leader.  You will go far.  I want to show you just how much I appreciate your support.”  
   
She slid forward off the desk, kicked off her boots, slipped out of her camo pants.  
   
He was down to his boxers by now, his armour in sections about him.  She undid her bra, dropped it on the desk to reveal firm, shapely brown breasts, tipped in dark red.  Her nipples were firmly erect.  
   
Somewhere he had heard that women liked having their nipples sucked; he lowered his face to her left breast and drew the nipple into his mouth.  She moaned and arched her back. “Oh yes, Colin,” she moaned, and pushed her panties from her hips.  They slid all the way to the floor, and she stepped out of them.  
   
Dropping to her knees, she pulled his boxers down and took him into her mouth.  It was his turn to arch his back and groan as she suckled and licked him, causing his already-impressive erection to rise to truly astounding heights.  
   
Sitting back up on the desk, she lay back opening her thighs invitingly.  “Take me by storm,” she murmured.  “I want you inside me, Colin.”  
   
Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew that this was against regulations.  But that part of his mind was not getting a say right now.  
   
He placed the head of his penis, glistening with her saliva, at the entrance to her soft, arousal-slick vagina.  He pushed between her labia, into her, deeper and deeper. She moaned, raised her legs, wrapped them around his waist.  He began to thrust into her, his hands caressing and squeezing her breasts.  
   
Under him, she felt waves of sheer ecstasy blasting through her body.  He was so large inside her, so strong, so hard.    
   
She wondered why she’d never taken this step with him before.  
   
And then her first climax hit, and she wondered nothing at all.  
   
She bucked and screamed under him, and he wondered for a moment if she was all right, but then he felt her clenching around him.   _Ah_ , he thought.  _Orgasm._  
   
She came three more times before he reached his own orgasm, driving solidly into her, causing her to come again, and unloading spurt after spurt of his semen hard into her womb.  She grabbed him as he came inside her, pulling him down, kissing him fiercely.  He kissed her back, arms under her body as his penis thrust into her, spurting the last of his seed into her body, lifting her up, holding her against him.  
   
When he withdrew from her, she sat up, slid off the desk, and sucked him to erection once more.  Then she bent over the desk and invited him to take her from behind.  He took up her invitation with alacrity, and soon she was climaxing again as he drove mercilessly into her.  
   
***  
   
Aegis stepped from the transport and looked around.  “Where is everyone?” he asked the guard.  
   
“In there,” said the guard.  “No-one’s come out yet.  I’m just guarding out here.”  
   
“Miss Militia and Armsmaster?”  
   
The guard nodded.  “They went in about twenty minutes ago.”  
   
Aegis frowned.  “Okay, thanks.”  
   
He walked on in, wondering where Vista and Kid Win were; surely they should have waited around for him to debrief them.  And where Miss Militia and Armsmaster were.  
   
He tried their comms.  There was no answer.  
   
And then it hit him.  
   
He dashed back to the door.  
   
“Have you been inside at all?” he asked the guard.  
   
“No, sir,” said the guard.  
   
“Good.  Don’t go in, and don’t let anyone else in.”  
   
The guard frowned.  “Why not?”  
   
“Because the air in there is loaded with pheromones.”  
   
“Phero-whatsits, sir?”  
   
Aegis sighed.  “Chemicals that will make you so horny that you’ll have sex with anyone you see. I’ve got to get everyone out of there, before people do things that they’ll seriously regret.”  
   
He dashed back inside, started looking.  
   
Men’s bathrooms.  Four techs, two male and two female, all naked, all engaged in rampant sex.  
   
Women’s bathrooms.  Four more techs, three men and a woman.  She appeared to be enjoying herself immensely.  
   
 _Fuck,_  he thought.  _Too fucking late.  And Armsmaster and Miss Militia have been here for twenty minutes._  
   
He could feel the pheromones trying to affect him, but he redirected the urges elsewhere.  He felt really, really hungry.   _Adaptable organs, I love you._  
   
 _There’s only one way to get everyone out of here in a hurry_ , he thought.   _And maybe clear some of the pheromones._  
   
Going to the nearest fire alarm, he pulled the handle.  
   
The alarm went off, shrieking loudly.  And then the sprinklers went off as well, soaking him.  
   
 _Okay,_  he thought.  _Let’s see how this goes._  
   
***  
   
It still took a little time, but two by two, soaked techs stumbled out of various rooms, pulling on equally soaked clothes. Aegis directed them outside.  
   
The last to appear, from the manager’s office, were Miss Militia and Armsmaster.  She was fully dressed; he was wearing his armour.  But Aegis knew, without a doubt, what had happened there.  
   
They looked at him as they passed him.  Each one nodded, in turn.  
   
 _We will never speak of this again._  
   
He followed them out.  
   
 _Now,_ he thought.  _How the_ ** _fuck_** _am I going to word my report?_  
   
He was  _not_  looking forward to this.  
   
***  
   
Chris and Missy strolled into the Weymouth Mall.  They held hands, not obtrusively, but it was there.  
   
They found Panacea, in civilian clothes, in the food court. She was nibbling at a Subway sub.  
   
“Sorry we’re late,” said Missy, sliding in opposite her. “We got held up.”  
   
Chris, sliding in beside Missy, snorted.  
   
“Oh, okay,” said Panacea.  She put the sub down and reached across to take Missy’s hand. “Let’s see how – oh!”  
   
“Oh, what?” asked Missy.  “Is there something wrong?”  
   
Panacea glanced around, then rose to her feet.  “Not yet,” she said.  “But we need to move, and fast.”  
   
Chris looked around, tensing.  “What’s up?”  
   
“Nothing,” Panacea assured him.  “Stay here.  Get something to eat.  A cold drink.  Missy and I are going for a walk.”  
   
He frowned, but nodded.  Panacea usually knew what she was talking about.  
   
As they walked off, he got some food, then sat down again.  
   
A blonde about his age slid into the seat beside him. “Hi,” she said.  “I’m Maxine.”  
   
“Hey,” he said.  Wow, girls were just throwing themselves at him today.  “Chris.”  
   
She smiled at him.  “That’s a nice name.”  She snuggled in against him.  “Tell me about yourself, Chris.”  
   
He put his arm around her; she seemed to positively expect it.  
   
“Well,” he said, “I like sexy girls with blonde hair ...”  
   
She giggled, and kissed him.  
   
***  
   
“You  _what?”_  demanded Missy.  They were outside the mall, in a windy area; Panacea had insisted on it.  
   
“I screwed up,” confessed Panacea.  “When I triggered your hormones, I also triggered your pheromone production.  It’s been running at fifty times normal rate.”  
   
“Pheromones?” asked Missy.  
   
“Sex hormones.  Airborne ones.”  
   
“So these would make people ...”  
   
“Really really horny, yes,” said Panacea.  She paused.  “Has anything strange happened to you today?”  
   
Missy blushed scarlet.  “Just ... a bit,” she admitted.  She filled in Panacea on what had happened in the bank.  
   
Panacea put her face in her hands.  “Oh, holy jesus fuck,” she muttered.  “I’m going to the Birdcage, I know I am.”  She grabbed at Missy.  “I’m reversing what I did to you.  We can’t have this getting out.”  
   
Missy backed away.  “Can’t you just stop the pheromones?” she asked.  “If I don’t develop, then Dean doesn’t notice me ...”  
   
Amy bit her lip.  “I can’t stop them,” she said.  “They are integral to your development.  But I can scale them back.  More than normal human, but less blatant.  And much less likely to cause orgies wherever you go.”  
   
Missy nodded.  “Okay,” she said.  “But I’m still horny as hell. And my nipples ...”  
   
Amy nodded.  “We can go and deal with that right now.  First ...”  She put her hands on Missy and concentrated for a moment.  Missy didn’t feel a thing.  “Okay, now you’re no longer a walking cure for impotence.”  
   
Missy grinned.  “It  _was_  kinda funny.”  
   
Amy raised an eyebrow.  “Funny, huh?  What about what would have happened if capes had shown up and gotten a good lungful?”  
   
Missy’s eyes went wide.  
   
“Oh,” she said.  “Oh shit.”  
   
“Oh shit is right,” Amy told her.  “So we tell exactly  _nobody.”_  
   
“Not even Chris?” asked Missy, as she accompanied Amy back into the centre.  
   
“Definitely not even Chris,” Amy told her.  “Um ... did anything ... happen ... between you?”  
   
Missy blushed hard again.  Amy rolled her eyes.  “Christ,” she muttered.  
   
“It was  _good!”_  protested Missy.  
   
“I have no doubt,” Amy said dryly.  “In here.”  
   
They entered the ladies’ bathroom.  Amy led her to the disabled cubicle, which was much larger.  
   
“Strip,” she ordered, after locking the door.  
   
“Why?” asked Missy, already doing so.  
   
“So I can observe your body for any problems.”  She pulled her shirt over her head.  
   
“Okay,” said Missy, “but why are  _you_  stripping?”  
   
Amy smiled as she took her bra off.  “So you won’t feel weird when I start sucking your nipples.”  
   
As Amy’s body emerged from her clothing, Missy decided that she was the most attractive girl she had ever seen.  Perfect form, perfect breasts.  She ached to suck them.  
   
“Could I ... suck your breasts, too?” she asked, greatly daring.  
   
Amy smiled.  “It couldn’t hurt,” she said, moving into Missy’s arms.  
   
They kissed, at first gently, and then with greater and greater passion.  Amy’s tongue tangled with Missy’s, and Missy felt a great wave of arousal.  And then she was being lowered gently to the floor, and Amy’s mouth was fastening on to her nipple.  
   
The sensation was like nothing on earth.  It felt like a massive pressure was being released, and that every second of that release was a thousand orgasms, all joined into one. Missy couldn’t even scream; she locked her mouth open, but her vocal cords froze up.  Her body convulsed, and she clutched at Amy’s naked body, moaning and panting, tears running from her eyes.  
   
Amy moved farther down her body, kissing gently as she went.  
   
“My ... other nipple,” protested Missy weakly.  
   
“I’ll let you rest, after the first one,” promised Amy. “Spread your legs, I have to sample your hormonal balance down here.”  
   
Obediently, Missy spread her thighs.  Amy lowered her mouth to her soaking pussy, and began to sample her juices.  She went right on sampling them, even as Missy went into another wide-eyed orgasm, her juices continuing to flood.  Amy’s tongue was magical; she slithered it between Missy’s swollen labia, delved it deep into her vaginal canal, and flicked it at Missy’s rigidly erect clitoris.  
   
Missy came again and again.  
   
Finally, Amy moved up her body, and latched on to Missy’s other nipple.  
   
Again, the sensation of releasing pressure; of orgasmically massive relief.  Pleasure blasted anything resembling coherent thought from Missy’s brain.  
   
***  
   
Missy lay back, panting, exhausted, on the cold tiles. Amy lay alongside her, naked, smiling.   
   
“Did you still want to suck my breasts?” she asked quietly.  
   
Missy rolled over and kissed her; she tasted her own juices, and something else on her lips.   _Whatever she sucked out of my breasts_ , she realised.  It tasted heady, exciting.  Arousing.  
   
Pushing Amy on to her back, Missy moved down and began to lick and suck at the biokinetic’s breasts and nipples.  Amy moaned softly and caressed Missy’s body as she did so.  
   
Missy suckled on Amy’s nipple, drawing it harder and harder into her mouth.  Amy moaned louder.  “Oh god yes, Vicky,” she whispered.  “Do it to me.”  
   
Missy realised that Amy was overlaying this sex session with a fantasy of her with her sister, but mentally shrugged.   _Not the strangest thing that has happened today._  
   
She switched to the other breast, and again suckled aggressively on the nipple, reaching down to rub at Amy’s soft, slick sex.  Amy arched her back and groaned out loud.  
   
Kissing and licking her way down to Amy’s swollen labia, Missy began to apply the lessons she had learned earlier from the wayward nun. She licked, slurped, flicked her tongue and delved deep.  Amy’s juices spurted into her mouth as she arched her back and came.  She kept at it, driving Amy into one orgasm after another.  
   
Finally, she let Amy rest, crawling up to lie alongside her on the cold, hard floor.  She put her arms around Amy and kissed her gently.  
   
“Was that okay?” she asked softly.  “Did I stand in well enough for your sister?”  
   
Amy smiled wearily and kissed her back.  “Oh, definitely,” she said.  “If Vicky’s half as good as you, she’ll still blow my mind.”  
   
She sat up, then climbed carefully to her feet.  Missy did the same, leaning on the wall to do so.  
   
“So, less in the way of pheromones, huh?” she asked.  
   
Amy grinned.  “Well, with the amount of sex we just had, I wouldn’t come in here with a strange guy any time too soon, or I might just leave pregnant.”  
   
Missy giggled, but got the point.  She wondered if Chris had gotten her pregnant.  
   
They got dressed; Missy found her earlier attraction toward Amy ebbing with the lack of sheer arousal she was feeling.  “Wow,” she said.  “You really helped.”  
   
Amy nodded seriously.  “I thought it might.  And you really helped me.”  
   
They hugged; friends, not lovers.  
   
“Though it will come back,” added Amy.  
   
“Can you help me again when that happens?” asked Missy.  
   
Amy grinned.  “What are friends for?” she said.  
   
***  
   
Chris was a little disappointed when Maxine left to go with her friends, but gave him her number and another brain-numbing kiss on the lips before she went.  
   
 _Wow,_  he thought.  _Two numbers in one day._ ** _And_** _I got to make love with Missy. I must be doing_ ** _something_** _right._  
   
Missy slid back into the seat beside him.  “So,” she said.  “Ready to go?”  
   
He looked at her.  She didn’t seem to be quite so overwhelmingly sexy as before; maybe she’d made her clothes look a bit more modest.  Still, she was definitely a bit sexy.  
   
“Sure,” he said.  “So you’re done?”  
   
“Yeah,” she grinned.   _“All_  done.”


	5. Chapter 5

As they walked from the shopping mall, Missy did not try to take Chris’ hand, and he did not protest the lack thereof.  She seemed to be ... serene.  Less fidgety.  Like there wasn’t so much bothering her.    
   
Whatever Panacea talked to her about, it must have helped.   _I wonder what that urgency was all about?_  
   
He had two phone numbers in his pocket, and a frankly amazing day to think over.  _Holy god, I just had sex with two girls, one after the other._   One of those was walking beside him.  He felt for her hand; she let him take it, holding his hand casually, as if they were out for a walk, not boyfriend and girlfriend.  
   
“Missy ...” he said.  
   
She looked up at him.  “Yes, Chris?”  
   
He smiled at her.  “You’re a really amazing girl, and what we did was fantastic ...”  
   
She smiled back, a little sadly.  “I hear a ‘but’ coming.”  
   
He nodded, and squeezed her hand.  “But ... yeah, there is a but.  But ... I’m really not sure what happened there.  Earlier.  In the bank, and on the roof.  I just wanted to ... and you didn’t seem to mind ...”  
   
She giggled as they sat down at the bus stop.  “Oh, I  _wanted_  to, trust me on that.  And it was wonderful.”  She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.  “It was a truly beautiful first time for me, Chris.  But it’s okay if you want to ease off.  I want to be with Dean, remember?”  
   
Letting go of her hand, he put his arm around her shoulders, gave her a semi-brotherly hug.  “Well ... thank you for letting me be your first.”  He chuckled shakily.  “I can’t even believe we’re having this conversation.  I’ve got so much to think about.”  
   
The memories of being in the bank and on the rooftop, of having sex with that girl, of Missy begging him to take her from behind ... he felt himself swelling in his jeans again.  
   
She giggled at him.  “I’ve got a bit to think about too.”  She leaned into his hug.  “Thank you for coming out with me today.  Thank you for ... everything you did with me.”  
   
There wasn’t much he could say to that.  The bus pulled up, and they got on board.   
   
***  
The ride back to the PRT tower was relatively uneventful.  Missy’s arousal level, although not altogether reduced to nothing, was far down from where it had been before.  Combined with Panacea’s adjustment of her hormone levels, the pheromone level around her was not as dramatic as before.  
   
Couples were a little more affectionate, and several people indulged in heavy petting, but no-one actually had sex this time.  
   
***  
   
 _“There_  you are,” said Aegis.  “I’ve been looking all over for you.”  
   
“Oh, sorry,” said Missy.  “We just wanted to de-stress, so we kind of turned off our comms.”  
   
 _“Seriously?”_  asked Aegis.  “I can understand you being a bit shaken after the bank incident, but I expected better from the two of you.”  He eyed Chris.  “Especially you, being the older.”  
   
"Hey," said Missy.  "I've been a Ward longer.  My idea, my fault."  
   
Aegis looked from one to the other.  "Well, no matter whose fault it was ..."  
   
Chris ducked his head and shuffled his feet.  “Won’t happen again,” he mumbled.  Missy nodded in agreement.  
   
“It had  _better_  not.”  Aegis indicated the elevator.  “Director Piggot wishes to debrief you.  Go up and wait.”  
   
They got in the elevator; despite her apprehension, Missy felt her nipples beginning to harden again.  Inside her panties, her soft delicate labia were beginning to swell with blood, and her juices beginning to flow once more.  
   
Panacea’s treatment had only been a fix, and that only a temporary one.  It would take Missy perhaps a day to get back to her previous level of arousal, but it was already starting.  
   
Chris, on the other hand, was too nervous to notice the apparent change in her. He deliberately let go of her hand and put it in his pocket.  “We don’t –“ he began.  
   
She nodded.  “No,” she agreed.  It was understood.   _That never happened._  
   
***  
   
They sat and waited in the outer office.  From time to time, they heard shouting through the thick door.  It appeared that someone was getting their ass royally handed to them, on a silver platter.  
   
Missy shivered.  “That’s gonna be us, in a bit.”  
   
Chris nodded.  “We were stupid, turning off our comms.”  He stole a sideways glance at her.  
   
She shrugged.  “It happened, we wear it. We never do it again.”  
   
He reached out, grasped her hand.  She squeezed back, and smiled gratefully at him.  New wafts of pheromones reached his nostrils, invaded his vomeronasal organ, sent hormones of arousal throughout his body.  
   
 _Dang,_  he thought.   _She's some kinda **sexy**._  
   
But he was too nervous to comment, to follow up on it right at that moment.  
   
***  
   
Armsmaster and Miss Militia stood at rigid attention before Director Piggot’s desk.  
   
She stood also, unmindful of the pain in her calves, her face red with suppressed anger.  
   
“I cannot  _believe_  the pair of you!” she shouted.  “Not only do you have sex at a crime scene – which breaks so many regulations that we’re going to have to print new pages for  the report just to fit them all in – but you also try to conceal the fact!”    
   
She pointed dramatically at the security camera in the corner of the room, carefully angled so as to not actually scan anything on top of her desk.  “Did you perhaps not stop to think that your act would be filmed in all its glory by the  _bank security cameras?”_  
   
Miss Militia and Armsmaster were already at attention, but they managed to become a little more statue-like, a little more upright, at the cutting scorn in her voice.  
   
She paused.  “Well?”  
   
Armsmaster spoke.  “Madam Director, we did not stop to think – we –“  
   
“I can  _tell_  you didn’t stop to think,” Piggot interrupted, her voice savagely sarcastic.  “You were too busy disrobing!”  She waved a disc.  “This was downloaded by the police, wearing gas masks.  It’s no doubt made the rounds of the station by now!”    
   
She leaned forward, glared at Miss Militia.  “Are you  _proud_  that you no doubt feature prominently in the erotic daydreams of all the young male constables, and probably not a few of the female ones as well?”  
   
Miss Militia flinched noticeably.  “No, ma’am, I –“  
   
“Save it,” snarled the Director.  “Aegis informs me that the building was loaded with pheromones; the air-conditioning spread them around, so it’s hard to pinpoint the exact starting location. So while there is some level of justification for what you did, you still should have noticed the effects and left the area.”  She frowned, glancing down at her computer.  “Be that as it may, they’re here now.  You will stand off, and not interrupt.  I want to hear what happened from their own mouths.  Do you understand?”  
   
Armsmaster and Miss Militia nodded in unison.  They stepped to the side.  Piggot tapped a button on her computer.  “Send them in.”  
   
***  
   
The receptionist nodded to the two Wards.  "You may go in now.". They got up and trooped into the office within.   _Wow_ , she thought.   _They look like they're in **trouble**._  
   
As the door closed behind them, she glanced around, put her headset on, and tapped out her girlfriend's number on her phone.  
   
***  
   
The receptionist did not know, could not know, that Master/Stranger protocols had been instituted following the bank incident, and the compromising of two of the PRT's most capable cape assets in the area.  Thus, all incoming and outgoing calls were checked against a list of approved numbers, and anything out of the ordinary was monitored.  
   
Thus, at the security station, this phone call flashed up red on the screen.  The PRT guard, Bill by name, frowned and clicked on it; the call immediately fed to his headset.  This also opened a folder, into which the call was digitally recorded.   
   
***  
   
"Hi, sexy," she whispered.  "Yes, I'm calling you from work.  I'm feeling really bad right now.  Tell me what you want me to be wearing.  Make it  _dirty."_  
   
She listened, licking her lips slowly, as her girlfriend described in extremely intimate detail a set of underwear that she had seen once but never dared buy, let alone wear.  By the time the description ended, she had her hand under her skirt, rubbing herself sensuously.  
   
"Oh yes," she breathed.  "I'm on the bed.  You have me tied down.  I've been a very bad girl indeed.  I need punishment.  What are you going to do to me first?"  
   
***  
   
At home, her girlfriend slid down on the sofa until she could ease out of her panties, then pulled her skirt up to her waist.  Sliding first one finger then another between her labia, she began, "I'm licking my way up your body, slowly and teasingly, not quite touching your hot, wet pussy, but going close enough to make you groan with desire ..."  
   
***  
   
"Holy Christ," muttered Bill as he listened.  He leaned across and tapped his partner on the shoulder. "Joe, you gotta have a listen to this.  Feed six."  
   
Joe looked up from his magazine and obediently clicked the mouse.  Seconds later, he was sitting up, fully alert. "Fuck me rigid.  This is good stuff.  Who's this?"  
   
"The Ice Queen herself.  Roberta, from Piggot's front desk."  
   
Joe listened to the ongoing conversation with growing interest.   _"Please_  tell me you're recording this."  
   
"Fuck yes."  
   
They fell silent then, listening avidly.     
   
***  
   
Roberta leaned back in her chair, rubbing harder.  "Oh, please,  _pinch_  my nipples, pinch them  _harder_. I'm begging you, make me scream ..."  
   
***  
   
Joe and Bill shared a silent fist-bump as they both listened.   _This is fuckin' **gold**._     
   
Copies, of course, would be made.  Illicit, of course, but it would not be the first time.  
   
And of course, they would have to let the call run to its end, so as to not tip off the Ice Queen.  And as diligent security officers, they would have to listen in on every second of it.  
   
It was a tough job, but  _someone_  had to do it.  
   
***  
  
Director Piggot eyed the two Wards with only moderate disfavour, having vented the majority of her spleen on Armsmaster and Miss Militia.  
   
"So tell me, in your own words," she invited them, "what happened once you entered the bank."  
   
Chris swallowed.  "Are - are we in trouble?"  
   
Director Piggot smiled thinly.  "No doubt.  But not as much trouble as you  _will_  be in if you don't tell me what happened."  
   
Missy took a deep breath.  "We went into the bank and got in line.  We were right up the front when we heard the shots."  
   
"Shots?" asked Chris.  "I only heard the one shot."  
   
"I'm sure there was more than one shot," said Missy with a frown.  
   
Director Piggot tapped a few keys on her computer.  "The police report has three bullet holes in the ceiling over the door."  
   
"Huh," said Chris.  "Shots, I guess, then.". He took a deep breath.  "Well, me and Missy both activated our emergency buttons, then got down on the floor like they told us."  
   
"We made a count of the men and the weapons they had," supplied Missy. "Six men, armed with pistols and H&K MP5s.  Dark overalls, gloves, balaclavas.  They made us all get in a group in the middle of the floor, sitting down next to each other."  
   
Chris nodded.  "They were a bit loud, but no-one got hit, no-one got shot.  They were just there to clean out the cash drawers, take some money from the vault, and go."  
   
"I got that impression, too," agreed Missy.  "They had one guy on the doors, one watching us, two emptying the drawers, and  two took the manager away.  Down to the vault, I guess."  
   
Chris frowned.  "It wasn't long after that the weird stuff started happening.  People were comforting each other, started kissing and fondling.  This one girl -" he broke off, embarrassed.  
   
"We've seen the footage," said the Director, almost  gently.  "We saw what happened between you and the girl."  
   
Chris blushed furiously.  "I didn't - I mean, it happened, but I didn't know it was going to.  I mean, one minute I'm comforting her, and the next she's kissing me, and  it's like the most natural thing in the world, and then we're -". He broke off again, scarlet to the hair line.   
   
"So, there was no strange feeling, as if you were being controlled from the outside?" asked the Director.  
   
Chris shook his head.  "No, it just felt ... natural.  I just ... wanted to, and she wanted to, and everyone around us was doing it, so ... we did it."  
   
"Yes, you did indeed," murmured the Director.  Chris looked as though he wanted to sink through the floor. Piggot raised her head.  "Do you at least have a way of contacting the young lady, so that any legal  questions can be settled?"  
   
"I, uh, got her number," offered Chris.    
   
"Excellent," said Piggot.  "Give it to me.  I will contact her and give her our most sincere apologies."  
   
"Um," said Missy, "I don't know if they'll even want to talk about it."  
   
The Director frowned at her.  "Why is that?"  
   
"Because the same girl that Chris was, um, with, was, um, giving oral sex to a woman who I'm pretty sure was her mother," explained Missy, blushing even harder than Chris was.    
   
***  
   
Her arousal level also jumped dramatically, as she recalled what she had been doing, and what had been done to her, at that time.  Her nipples were very hard indeed, which did not serve to lower her arousal in any way.    
   
She found herself looking at the Director and wondering exactly how soft and rounded and pink she would be under that severe dress.  How exciting it would be to tease apart fold after fold of soft, yielding, quivering flesh, to finally lower her mouth upon Piggot's warm, wet labia, to tongue deep between them, to bring her to a screaming, shuddering orgasm ...  
   
She rubbed her thighs together; the crotch of her panties, and her shorts, was positively soaked in her juices by now, and more was flooding out all the time.  She could not stop the sexual images from entering her mind; she imagined lowering herself slowly on to Armsmaster's undoubtedly thick erection, while Chris took her from behind, and the Director suckled on her nipples ...  
   
Her juices flowed, and pheromones evaporated into the air.  Not as strong as in the bank, to be sure, but this was a much smaller room.  
   
Some escaped out under the door, into the outer office, and spread through the air, to where Roberta sat, talking dirty with her girlfriend.  
   
***  
   
“I’ll see you when I get home, you sexy thing,” breathed Roberta.  The orgasm, brought on by a combination of pheromones, dirty talk and masturbation, had been profound, but she wanted more.  
   
 _“I’ll be naked, in the bedroom,”_  purred her girlfriend.   _“I’ll have the dildos out, and my asshole lubed up. I’m gonna want a good fucking afte that one.”_  
   
Roberta bit her lip.  “Only if you ...” she whispered for a few moments.  
   
 _“Ooh,”_  said her girlfriend.   _“You **are**  feeling kin-kay today.  It’s a deal.  And if you can’t walk tomorrow, it’s not my fault.”_  
   
Roberta giggled lavisciously.  “I can’t wait,” she said.  She saw a message light blinking on her phone.  “I gotta go now.  Bye, sexy tits.”  
   
 _“Bye, nummy puss,”_  she heard, just before she put the phone down.  
   
She picked it up again, pressed the button for the next call.  
   
“Parahuman Response Teams, Director’s Office, Roberta speaking,” she said.  
   
 _“Ah, yeah, Roberta, this is Joe down in Security,”_  she heard.   _“Can you come down for a minute?  There’s something we need to discuss.”_  
   
***  
   
"Is this true?" demanded Piggot of Chris, oblivious to Missy's private fantasies.  She shifted in her chair, feeling an unaccustomed warmth in the pit of her stomach, an ache in her nipples, an a moisture between her thighs.  "The girl you were fucking, was she eating her mother's pussy?"  
   
She paused.  That wasn't right.  She tried to get a grip on herself. "Describe how you were ... putting it in her.". Unbidden, the words slipped out.  "Were you fucking her pussy, or shoving it up her ass?"  
   
She paused again.   _I should really be using more professional language, she told herself.  This is no way to conduct an interview._  
  
 _But then again, fuck it.  These four people have all had illicit sex in public.  Might as well call a spade a spade.  I’ll clean it up in the final report._  
   
It was  _very_  warm in here.  She undid her jacket and slipped it off.  Off to the side, Miss Militia did the same.  
   
***  
   
“What is it, gentlemen?” asked Roberta, entering the security station.  
   
Both the guards stood as she entered.  
   
What neither she nor they knew, of course, was that some of Missy’s sex pheromones were still clinging to her clothing.  And the security station was even smaller than Piggot’s office.  
   
“We’ve got a recording here,” said Joe, “made while this building was under Master/Stranger protocols.”  He looked at Roberta.  “We were hoping you might be able to help us explain it to the Director.”  
   
He pressed a button.  Her breathy voice filled the room.  
   
 _"Hi, sexy.  Yes, I'm calling you from work.  I'm feeling really bad right now.  Tell me what you want me to be wearing.  Make it **dirty**."_  
   
As her girlfriend’s voice began its recitation of what she wanted her to be wearing, she looked at the guards in shock.  “You  _recorded_  this?”  
   
Joe nodded.  “Standard procedure for unauthorised calls during a Master/Stranger situation.”  He pressed the button again, and the recording cut off again. “Now, unless you can explain why you broke regulations so thoroughly, we’re going to have to take this to the Director.”  
   
He was hoping to make her squirm, maybe sweat a little.  He didn’t expect what came next.  
   
She sighed and began to unbutton her blouse.  “Okay, gentlemen,” she said with a smile.  “”Let’s see what you’ve got.”  
   
Joe looked at Bill, who looked back at him.  “Wait, what?” Joe blurted.  
   
She took her blouse off, and her bra as well; her shapely breasts stood out proudly, the nipples firmly erect.  Then she reached under her skirt and removed her already-sodden panties.  Lifting her skirt over her waist, she bent over the security desk.  “Take me from behind,” she murmured.  “Take me hard.”  She pushed her hips out; her soft pink labia were glistening with her juices.  She  _smelled_  hot and ready.  
   
Joe shrugged, and began to undo his belt.  
   
***  
   
"I was doing her doggy-style, ma'am," Chris said, his arousal almost blatantly visible in the front of his jeans.  "She had a really tight, hot wet pussy.  I came in her once while she was sitting on my lap, and once while I was fucking her from behind."  
   
"And you, Missy," said the Director, licking her lips, "did you get a cock in your pussy, or did you just get eaten out?". She undid the top button of her shirt.  
   
"I just got eaten out," said Missy, rubbing and caressing her breasts through her shirt.  "But she was really good at it.  She put her tongue right up inside me.  And there was this one guy, who put his cock in her from behind while she was eating me. I think he came in her.  I sucked his cock after that.  It tasted really sexy.". She paused.  "Chris did fuck me after, on top of the building.". She felt a fresh flood of arousal at the memory.  
   
"Missy!" protested Chris.  "You said you wouldn't talk about that!"  
   
"But it's the  _Director,_ " Missy pointed out.  "She needs to know all the details."    
   
Piggot's hand was down between her thighs, with her skirt up around her waist, inside her underwear, rubbing herself roughly.  "This is true," she agreed.  "Did you rip her clothes off, or did she take them off like a good little slut?"  
   
"Oh, she took them off, " said Chris readily.  "But she sucked me off, first.  It was great.  And then she took her clothes off and bent over the roof parapet and let me put it in her from behind.". He rubbed his erection through his jeans as he did so. "She was so tight and hot and wet. When I came, I filled her pussy up."  
   
"Oh god, yes you did," groaned Missy, one hand rubbing her crotch through her soaking shorts, one up under her shirt, pulling her inadequate bra out of the way and squeezing her aching nipples.  More juices flooded from her; more pheromones joined those already in the air of the small room.  She looked at the Director.  "Could I take my shirt off?  It's really hot in here."  
   
***  
   
Joe’s thick erection slid between Roberta’s swollen labia and she moaned.  He pressed harder into her, and she cried out softly as he penetrated deeply into her slippery wetness.  Grasping her hips, he began to thrust strongly into her, driving her forward over the desk with each stroke.  
   
Bill watched her breasts swaying, his penis out and ready, not paying any attention at all to the monitors.  
   
“Let’s do a sandwich,” suggested Joe, and pulled out of her; she moaned in disappointment.  But when Joe got down and lay on the floor, she smiled and lowered herself over him.  Tucking his rampant erection between her labia, she slid down on to him until their pubic hair met and meshed.  He reached up and squeezed her breasts as she moved her hips back and forth; the sensations this produced  were  _amazing._  
  
Bill got down behind her, his cock probing for her tight little anal opening.  She gasped and bent forward over Joe, letting him pull her buttocks apart, and nestle his penis in between them.  
   
“Oh yes,” she murmured.  “Do me deep and do me hard.”  
   
She cried out in pleasure and pain mixed as Bill penetrated her tight asshole, sliding his erection in between her shapely buttocks, spreading her anal sphincter wide open.  
   
***  
   
“Yes, I believe that’s a good idea,” said the Director.  “In fact, if anyone has clothing they wish to loosen or remove, go ahead.”     
   
As Missy peeled her t-shirt off, to reveal her breasts entirely uncovered by her training bra, the Director took off her own shirt, then undid her own bra so that it hung loosely over her very full breasts.  Under her desk, she unfastened her skirt.  
   
Miss Militia took off her t-shirt to show her bra, while Chris took off his shirt, and stepped out of his jeans to show his Y-fronts, bulging out very obviously in the front from his rampant erection.  
   
“Director,” said Armsmaster, “my armour’s heating capability seems to be playing up …”  
   
Piggot nodded.  “Feel free to remove it, Colin,” she said.  “We’re all friends here.”  She shrugged out of her bra and left it on the desk, and began to absently rub her breasts and nipples.  
   
Missy stared at them.  “You have really nice breasts, Director,” she said.  “I wish mine were as nice.”  She unfastened her shorts and let them drop to her ankles, stepping out of them.  
   
Miss Militia removed her combat boots, then slid out of her camouflage pants.  She undid her bra and removed it, revealing her firm brown breasts.  
   
***  
   
All of this appeared on the screens in the security office.  However, the guards were not paying attention at that moment.  
   
Joe lay on the ground, thrusting up into Roberta’s tight wet vaginal canal, groaning with each thrust; she cried out and pinched her own nipples as she felt his erection thrusting deep within her.  At the same time, Bill’s penis drove into her tight ass from behind, sending her wild with pleasure.  
   
Bill felt that his cock was gripped by the tightest, hottest orifice that he had ever encountered; he was going to cum soon, he knew it.  He gripped her hips and thrust hard into her, encouraged by her cries of passion.  
   
***  
   
“Now then,” said the Director, standing up and rounding the desk, clad only in her panties, “Colin, you fucked Hannah on the manager’s desk, right?”  
   
Armsmaster nodded, his erection pressing out at his boxers.  
   
“And Chris, you screwed Missy from behind over a building parapet, correct?”  
   
Chris nodded, feeling his cock slid up past the waistband of his Y-fronts  
   
She nodded.  “Well, I suggest we replay those events, to see how they went.  But we’ll swap out the participants.  Missy, you take the place of Hannah on the desk, and Hannah, you take the place of Missy; pretend the desk here is the parapet.”  
   
Missy giggled and went over to Armsmaster.  “Okay,” she said, “What do I do first?”  
   
He looked down at her.  “Well, first,” he said, “she kissed me.”  
   
She jumped up and sat on the edge of the desk and held out her arms.  He leaned down and kissed her; she returned it with quite a bit of enthusiasm.  
   
He pushed her back to lie on the desk.  “Then,” he said, “I sucked on her nipples.”  
   
“Oh, yes, please,” she moaned.  As she felt his lips close over her tightly engorged nipple, she experienced a powerful orgasm … which, just incidentally, increased the amount of pheromones in the air. Again.  
   
He kept sucking at her nipples, driving her insane with lust.  
   
“Oh god,” she panted when he had finished.  “What next?”  
   
“Then she took her panties off, and sucked my penis,” he said.   
   
She slid to the floor and pulled her panties down and off, leaving her naked. Then she dropped to her knees in front of him, pulling his boxers down to reveal his large erection.  
   
Right now, she wanted nothing more than to feel that erection between her legs.  
   
Tentatively, but with more and more assurance, she began to suck and lick at him, taking as much of his length – which was a surprising amount – into her mouth as possible.  
   
He grunted.  “If you do that much more, I’ll come.  And I didn’t come in her mouth.”  
   
She stopped sucking on him, and he lifted her to the desk.  “Then she lay back, and I put my penis inside her.”  
   
She lay back willingly, spreading her thighs.  “Please,” she moaned.  “I want you to put it all inside me.  Make me come.”  
   
Director Piggot stood to the side, watching.  Missy reached out and fondled her breast.  “Can I suck on them?” she asked.  “I like them a lot.”  
   
“I don’t see why not,” said the Director, leaning over the desk.  Missy sucked the large nipple into her mouth at the same time as Colin began to press his thick cock into her soft, delicate, swollen labia.  
   
She moaned through her mouthful of flesh as she felt her labia spreading apart, and then his head popped inside her, and she cried out.  
   
“Oh god, oh god,” she groaned, clutching at Piggot’s breast.  “You’re so big.”  
   
She opened her legs wider, pulled the breast back to her mouth, and said, “Now, put it all in me.”   
   
Armsmaster slowly and carefully slid his thick penis into Missy, inch by inch. She arched her back and sucked hard on the breast filling her mouth, but she did not protest and did not complain.  
   
Director Piggot felt her knees go weak as Missy’s tongue swirled around her turgid nipple, exciting sensations in her that she had long thought lost.  
   
It was beyond all of Missy’s belief.  She was being fucked by an adult man, and there was no pain, just a mild discomfort; the rest of it was a huge mass of orgasmic pleasure.  
   
He began to stroke in and out of her, and she nearly lifted off the desk with the sheer blinding orgasm that this brought to her.  Her teeth sank into Director Piggot’s breast, and the Director gasped and leaned on the desk.  
   
***  
   
Armsmaster had never had sex before Miss Militia; this was his second sexual experience ever, and it was blowing his mind.  He could not believe how tight, how hot, how wet she was.  And she was taking his penis into her and begging him to do it to her as hard as he could.  
   
He didn’t know how long he could hold out, but he’d do his best.  
   
***  
   
“So tell me, Chris,” said Miss Militia, standing very close to him.  “How did you and Vista make love?”  
   
“Well, first,” he said, “she kissed me.”  
   
She took him in her arms, and kissed him.  Her mouth was spicy, warm, exciting.  Her tongue invaded his mouth aggressively; he tried to respond in kind, and felt her reaction, melting into his body.  
   
They separated, breathing hard.  
   
“And what then?” she asked, running her hands over his body.  
   
“She pulled my pants down and sucked on me,” he said, his heart pounding.  
   
She lowered to her knees, and he felt his Y-fronts being pulled down.  She made a noise of pleased surprise as she took him into her mouth.  
   
It was like his penis had been trapped in a high-suction hose, one with a tongue and teeth that knew exactly what to do.  Before he could even react, he gasped and came, jolting spurt after spurt of semen into her mouth.  
   
“Oh god, sorry,” he gasped.  “Wasn’t supposed to happen.”  
   
She looked up at him, licking a silver-pearly droplet from the corner of her mouth.  “We’ll ignore that bit then,” she said.  “What happened after that?”  
   
She took him back into her mouth, and sucked him back to erection while she waited for his answer.  
   
“Well, she, uh, took off her pants and bent over the desk, I mean the parapet,” he said.  
   
She smiled, and came to her feet.  “You can do it if you want,” she said softly.  
   
He gulped and knelt down, slowly sliding the tight cotton panties from her hips, letting them fall to the floor.  Then, as he stood up, she turned and bent over the desk.  
   
“Like this?” she purred, looking over her shoulder.  
   
He nodded, and stepped up behind her.  Carefully, he placed his penis at the entrance to her vagina.  
   
“No, no,” she said.  “If you are going to pleasure a woman, you first do this.”  She reached back and pushed the head of his erection up and down between her labia, coating him with her juices, and rubbing hard on her clitoris. He groaned and arched his back with the sensations.  
   
“Okay, now you can put it in me,” she said, placing him back where he had been.  
   
Grasping her hips, he pushed inside her, parting her swollen, arousal-slick labia, penetrating her vaginal canal.  
   
“Mmm yes,” she groaned.  “Very nice.”  
   
He was in heaven; she wasn’t quite as tight as Missy had been; but she felt even hotter and slipperier.  Pushing harder, he slid into her, until his sparse pubic hair rested against the taut rounded dusky mounds of her buttocks.  
   
“Are you sure you didn’t put it in her ass?” she asked, turning to look at him.  
   
He was tempted, but … “Pretty sure,” he admitted.  
   
“Pity,” she murmured.  “Well, keep going.”  
   
Slowly, but with growing confidence, he began to thrust into her, deeper and harder with every stroke, reaching forward to caress and squeeze her firm breasts.  
   
“Oh yes,” she told him.  “Oh yes, this is good.  Keep doing that, oh yes please.”  
   
He thrust harder, pumping into her, as he watched Armsmaster thrust his cock deep inside Missy’s tight wet pussy.  
   
***  
   
Missy was coming repeatedly; his hands were squeezing her breasts and tweaking her nipples, and his penis was ramming deep inside her, over and over again, driving her over the edge, blasting her mind with utter and total bliss.  
   
She sucked hard on Piggot’s breast; the Director seemed to like it when she bit down, so she did whenever she came, which was often.  
   
Director Piggot leaned on the desk with one hand, the other on her uncovered vagina; she had discarded her underwear with the remainder of her inhibitions.  She felt Missy’s teeth sink into her breast again, and another flood of arousal swept through her.  
   
Armsmaster took hold of Missy’s hips and drove his penis hard into the girl’s tight vagina; Missy cried out as she came again.  And then Armsmaster was coming, spurting jet after jet of his hot white cum deep into Missy’s tightly clenching vaginal canal.  
   
Missy arched her back and came again and again as she felt her womb and vagina filling up with the man’s seed.  
   
***  
   
Chris held Miss Militia’s hips tightly and stroked into her.  Somehow, he wasn’t sure how, he was now sliding his penis in between her taut buttocks, into her oh-so-tight asshole.  She was bent over the desk, gasping in pleasure as he rammed into her, over and over again.  Her tightest hole clenched around him as Miss Militia came, crying out in her own language.  
   
He didn’t have long to go; he decided to go for broke, and pushed his tempo to the fastest he could manage.  She cried out, pushing back against him, as his cock slammed to the hilt into her asshole, over and over again.  
   
She felt his penis ram into her, driving so deeply between her buttocks, and she came again, crying out her pleasure, digging her fingers into the wood of the desk.  
   
And then he drove his thick erection deep into her, pulling her as hard onto him as he could, and he erupted, spraying his cum deep into her butt, filling her bowels with his seed.  He pumped into her, jetting more and more semen inside her, until his balls were aching and empty.  
   
***  
   
“Well, now,” said the Director.  “Chris, Missy, you can put your clothes on now.  Thank you for your report.  I will contact you later.  Dismissed.”  
   
While Chris began to dress, Missy went over to the Director and said, “Can’t I stay? I wanted to suck your breasts some more.”  
   
The Director smiled.  “You’ve sucked them enough for one day.”   She caressed Missy’s own breasts, and lowered her mouth to suck on her nipple; Missy groaned.  Then she kissed Missy; full tongue to tongue.  Missy kissed her right back, and her hand found the Director’s uncovered sex.  A finger slid inside of Emily Piggot, and she clenched herself around it.  
   
But when the kiss ended, she said, “Behave.  I said, ‘dismissed’.  We’ll take this up later.”  
   
Disappointed, Missy got dressed.  She kissed Armsmaster, who also felt up her breasts, and Miss Militia, who squeezed her crotch.  
   
“Maybe the next time we can do a sixty-nine,” whispered the dark-skinned woman.  
   
Missy smiled and kissed her again.  “I’d like that,” she whispered back.  
   
***  
   
As she and Chris left, they noticed that the receptionist’s desk was unoccupied, but it didn’t bother them.  
   
They were both, of course, highly aroused, and Missy used her powers to skip them along the corridors until they reached the Wards area.  Once inside, they made for the nearest sleeping quarters, which turned out to be hers.  
   
As they were frantically pulling their clothes off again, Missy turned to Chris. “Did you put your cock in her ass while she was pretending to be me?” she asked.  
   
He grinned and squeezed her breast.  “Oh yeah,” he said.  “It was great.”  
   
She pulled her pants down and bent over the bunk.  “Do you want to try it with me?” she asked softly, looking back over her shoulder.  
   
***  
   
Director Piggot kissed Armsmaster, then Miss Militia; they ran their hands over her overweight body, exciting her considerably.  
   
“I understand there was an incident where Chris was doing a girl doggy-style, while she was eating out her mother,” she said.  “We will re-enact that.  I will play the part of the girl.  Hannah, you will be the mother.”  
   
Miss Militia smiled and lay down, spreading her legs.  Piggot got down between her legs and started licking and lapping at her pink-brown labia, sliding her tongue in between and drinking of her juices. Behind her, Armsmaster rubbed his penis over her wet slippery slit.  
   
She moaned as he penetrated her so very deeply, but continued to eat Miss Militia’s pussy.  They had to re-enact this correctly for the report.  
   
Armsmaster gripped her hips and thrust hard into her; he felt her vaginal canal clench around him, squeezing his penis tightly.  Emily Piggot came, arching her back as Armsmaster drove into her again and again.  
   
She was a little out of practise, but it came back to her as she drove her tongue into Miss Militia’s vaginal canal, causing the dark-skinned hero to arch her back and climax loudly.  
   
And then, the phone rang.  
   
“Fuck,” said Director Piggot.  “Colin?”  
   
“Close,” he grunted.  
   
“Do it,” she ordered, pushing back at him.  
   
He thrust harder into her; she cried out and came again.  And then he ejaculated deep inside her, thrusting again and again as his penis spurted jets of semen into her womb.  
   
And that was when the alarms went off.  
   
***  
   
Bill grunted and drove his cock hard up between Roberta’s quivering buttocks, causing her to cry out in surprise and a little pain, but a great deal of pleasure. And then he came, blasting the inside of her rectum with a virtual flood of semen, filling her, pumping her full of the hot sticky fluid.  
   
She came around his thrusting penis, clenching her every orifice as the orgasm blasted through her.  She drove herself hard on to Joe’s thrusting penis, causing him to go over the edge, and come inside her as well.  
   
His erection jerked and spurted hot cum into her womb, jetting spurt after spurt inside her.  
   
***  
   
Finally, they subsided, and Bill pulled out of her before she raised herself off of Joe’s deflating penis.  
   
“Thank you, gentlemen,” she said, bestowing a kiss upon each of them.  “Now, I hope that recording will just stay between the three of us?”  
   
Joe grinned.  ‘Oh, definitely.  And any time you want to come down for a replay, our door is open.”  
   
Roberta grinned right back as she stepped into her panties.  “I usually go for girls, but that was special enough that I’m definitely interested in that offer.  I’ll see you, gentlemen.”  
   
Buttoning the last button on her blouse, she exited the security station.  
   
“Well, fuck,” said Bill.  “That was definitely worth it.”  
   
“I’ll drink to that,” agreed Joe, tucking his shirt back in.  “If every day could be like – holy fuck!”  
   
“What?” said Bill, looking to where Joe was staring.  It was the security view of Director Piggot’s office.  
   
“Fuck me rigid,” gasped Joe.  “Is that the Director and Miss Militia and Armsmaster …?”  
   
“Fucking each other rigid, yeah,” said Bill.  
   
He picked up the phone, dialled the Director’s number.  He saw her head go around, and she said something. Armsmaster merely fucked her faster.  
   
“Christ, you know what this is,” said Joe.  
   
“Our jobs?” asked Bill.  
   
Joe shook his head.  “A fucking Master/Stranger situation.  Right here in base.”  He looked at the screen.  “Can you imagine any situation where the Ice Queen would fuck both of us at the same time, while Piggot has a threesome with Miss Militia and Armsmaster, all at once?”  
   
Bill shook his head.  “No. You’re right.”  
   
He uncovered a large red button, produced a key, put it into a keyhole beside the button, turned it.  Joe produced another key, turned it in another keyhole.  Joe put his hand on the button, took a deep breath.  
   
“Fuck,” he said.  “I hope I’m right.”  
   
He pushed down on the button.  
   
***  
   
Chris held Missy’s hips, thrusting hard between her taut rounded buttocks, driving his penis deep inside her rectum.  She grasped at the bed covers, moaning and pushing back at him.  One load of his semen already oozed and dribbled around where his cock slid in and out of her; she was hoping for another before he was done.  
   
***  
   
The alarms went off.  And the building went into full lockdown.  
 


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a Little Earlier**  
   
Amy Dallon watched Missy and Chris exit the mall.  _She should be all right,_ she thought.   _At least for the rest of the day._  She thought back to the episode in the bathroom.   _That was ... epic.  And it’s good practice for when I get Vicky, too._  
  
A hand slapped on to her shoulder, and she jumped.  
   
“Amy!” said Vicky, right behind her.  “I’ve been looking all over for you!”  
   
Amy turned, her eyes widening.  “Vicky?” she asked.  “What are  _you_  doing here?”  
   
“Ahh, you’ve been looking sort of down these last few days, so I asked Dad where you’d got to.  He said you’d gone to the mall, so I figured we could do some retail therapy together.”  She hugged Amy, then kissed her on the cheek.  “Mmm,” she said.  “You look nice today.  Did you change your hair?”  
   
 _I’ve still got some of her pheromones on my skin,_  realised Amy.  
   
She hugged her sister back, and returned the cheek kiss, noticeably closer to the mouth.  “No,” she said.  “I’ve got some new perfume on.  See if you can tell what it is.”  
   
Vicky took a deep sniff of Amy’s neck, and then another.  “Wow,” she said.  “I can’t really tell.  But it must be good stuff.  Most everyone walking past can’t keep their eyes off you.”  
   
“Maybe it’s you,” suggested Amy daringly. “You’re looking very sexy today.”  
   
“Oh, you!” giggled Vicky.  “If you weren’t my sister, I’d –“  
   
“Uh, I’m not  _actually_  –“ began Amy.  
   
“Actually, you know what?” asked Vicky.  “I’m gonna go see Dean.  Wanna come with?”  She grinned.  “Just be warned, I’m gonna be spending some alone time with him.”  
   
“Uh ... yeah, sure, okay,” said Amy.  
   
 _Dammit_ , she ranted internally.   _Strong enough to make her horny, but not horny enough to want to take **me**  to bed._  
  
Still, she mused, as they went outside and Vicky took her in her arms, it was always nice to fly with her.  And usually Vicky had something on with an open neck, so Amy got a good view down her cleavage.  
   
***  
   
As Panacea and Glory Girl entered the Wards' area, they met Aegis coming the other way.  "Hi," he said, looking flustered.  "You two haven't seen Vista and Kid Win, have you?"  
   
"Actually, yes I have," said Panacea. "They were at the Weymouth Mall, getting on the bus to come here.  Maybe five or ten minutes ago."  
   
"Ah, thanks," Aegis said in relief. "No idea what they were doing there.  Director Piggot wants to see them ASAP.". He hurried out.  
   
Vicky turned to Amy with a raised eyebrow. "Any idea what that was about?" she asked.  
   
"None whatsoever," Amy lied, but Vicky wasn't listening.  
   
"Oh hey," she said.  "There's Dean.  I'll be back in a while.". And she moved off, zeroing in on her target.  
   
Amy sighed and went to get herself a coffee.  
   
***  
   
Glory Girl's glorious breasts bounced and bobbed as she worked her hips back and forth, riding Dean hard.  Lying back with his hands on her hips, he thrust up into her tight wetness, feeling the sensations begin to overwhelm him once again.  
   
 _Wow,_ he though.   _She's really into it today._  
  
When they reached his room, she had pounced, more or less tearing the clothes from his body, and sucked him to erection. As soon as he was hard enough, she had pushed him back on the bed and straddled him, taking his thick erection deep into her vagina.  
   
Since then, she had climaxed more times than he could count, and he had come inside her twice.  He was currently working on his third orgasm for the session ... when the building alarms went off.  
   
"What's ... that ... for?" gasped Vicky, not slackening in her rhythm.  
   
"Lockdown alarm," panted Dean, pulling her hard down on to his throbbing erection.  "Oh god, oh god, oh god - aaarrrrrghhhhh!"  
   
With that inarticulate cry, he arched his back and ejaculated deep inside her slippery wetness, jetting spurt after spurt of hot white seed into her womb.  She came again as he did so, crying out in counterpoint, her nails raking his chest.  
   
***  
   
Director Piggot staggered to her feet, as Armsmaster’s penis slithered out of her.  She made it to her desk, leaning on it as she recovered from the orgasm she had just undergone.  Behind her, Miss Militia sat up and began to lick and suck Armsmaster back to erection.  
   
She grabbed the still-ringing phone from the desk.  
   
“Piggot here!” she snapped.  “This had better be good; I was in the middle of something important!”  
   
 _“Director Piggot,”_  said the voice on the phone,  _“this is Bill Redman down in Security.  I’ve just locked down the building.  We have a Master/Stranger situation.”_  
  
Piggot shook her head.  “What the hell are you talking about?  And why didn’t you confer with me first?”  
   
 _“Director Piggot,”_  said the security guard patiently,  _“since when have you been in the practice of having sex on your office floor with your subordinates?”_  
  
And the tiny voice in the back of Piggot’s head, the one that had been steadily growing stronger ever since the source of the pheromones left her office, finally broke through.  And her actions ever since beginning the interview with Vista and Kid Win, everything that had just happened, snapped into perspective.  
   
 _“FUUUUUUCK!”_  she screamed, then turned to where Armsmaster was just introducing himself into Miss Militia, this time from behind.  “Fucking get off her!  Get up, both of you!  Get some fucking clothes on!  We’ve been fucking Mastered!”  
   
They stared at her, and comprehension broke across their faces; they jerked apart, and Miss Militia scrambled for her clothes.  
   
***  
   
After they were all dressed, although not one of them could meet the others’ eyes, Piggot picked up the phone and called Security back.  
   
 _“Security, Redman,”_  she heard.  
   
“Mr Redman, thank you,” she said.  “Have there been any other incidents in the building, or was this an isolated situation?”  
   
 _“Just one other that we know of,”_ said Bill.  _“Your receptionist.”_  
   
“Roberta?” frowned the Director.  “What happened with her?”  
   
 _“She, uh, made an unauthorised call to her girlfriend,”_  said Bill.   _“The content was rather ... explicit.  We called her down to Security to explain herself, and she offered us sex in order to keep quiet.”_  
   
“So of course, you turned her down,” replied Piggot, tucking her shirt in.  
   
An uncomfortable silence answered her.  
   
“You  _didn’t,”_  she groaned.  "Please tell me you didn't have sex with her."  
   
 _“I’m afraid we did, ma’am,”_  he replied.   _“It was only after she left that we regained our senses, and saw what was happening in your office.”_  
   
“Well,” she said heavily, “if it turns out that this lapse was due to the Master situation, no disciplinary action will take place.”  
   
 _“Thank you, ma’am,”_  he said.   _“How do you wish us to proceed with the lockdown?”_  
   
"Okay," she said, trying to get her thoughts into some sort of order.  "Aegis reported an airborne sex pheromone, so issue the order that all guards are to use breathing gear.  Get everyone under surveillance in a public area. Those of us that have already been affected need to be separated from the rest, just in case."  
   
She thought for a moment.  "Initiate biohazard countermeasures; full filtration of all air in the building.  Locate Vista and Kid Win; they appear to be the closest we have to Patient Zero in this case.  Anyone else found having sex, to be quarantined in a third area until we can be sure that they are free of the effects."  
   
Another pause.  "And open a security file.  Unknown parahuman, suspected Master, codename Orgy.  Once everyone else is under surveillance and has passed Master/Stranger testing, I want a comprehensive sweep.  If he or she is in the building, I want an immediate capture. Start preparing an airtight cell, just in case."  
   
She paused for thought.  Nothing else occurred to her.  "Anything I've missed?"  
   
 _“Not that I can think of, ma’am,”_  said Redman.  
   
"Very good," said the Director. "See to it."  She hung up the phone.  
   
"Well then," she said.  "We’re all compromised, so it's up up to the guards now.". She moved forward and put her hand on Armsmaster's shoulder. "I apologise for ripping a strip off the two of you before," she said.  "It's obviously very insidious stuff."  
   
"Could you please take a step back, Director?" asked Armsmaster.  "I just felt an urge to kiss you."  
   
"Ah," she said, stepping back as requested. "Thank you, Colin.  It must still be affecting us."  
   
Miss Militia nodded.  “Yes.”  She did not elaborate farther, but backed off until she was in a corner.  By unspoken agreement, Piggot sat behind her desk, and Armsmaster took up position in the opposite corner.  
   
After that, there was nothing to do but wait.  
   
***  
   
Glory Girl and Gallant were just starting to dress when two PRT guards wearing filter masks entered his room without knocking. Brusquely, they ordered them to finish dressing, then escorted them to the quarantine areas.  
   
***  
   
Kid Win and Vista were going for their third go-around when PRT guards also invaded her room.  These were also wearing filter masks, so the miasma of pheromones in the room did not affect them, which was perhaps fortunate for Vista.  
   
They were separated, told to dress, and then escorted to the quarantine area.  
   
***  
   
After a while, Armsmaster said, “Of course, I will be resigning and turning myself in for whatever punishment is due me.”  
   
Director Piggot stared at him.  “For having sex with me?  That’s not exactly a punishable offense.”  
   
“No,” said Armsmaster.  “For having sex with Vista.”  
   
“Oh,” replied Piggot.  “Yes.”  She felt her breast, still aware of the teeth-marks that the girl had left on her. “Well ... you have mitigation; the Master effect.”  
   
“It does not change the fact that I had sex with a  _twelve year old girl_ , Director,” Armsmaster pointed out.  “That is wrong in so many ways that I cannot count them.”  
   
The Director nodded.  “Well, at the very least, she will be needing a medical checkup and psychological counselling.  Remind me, after this is over.  Until then, no more about resigning.  We need to keep this in-house.”  
   
“Yes, ma’am.”  
   
At that moment, guards knocked on the door, and took them to where they could be watched, along with everyone else.  
   
***  
   
Finally, once everyone in the building was accounted for, Master/Stranger questions began to be asked, of each and every person in the building.  
   
It took some time.  
   
***  
   
Director Piggot, Armsmaster and Miss Militia, were the first three to be cleared, and the Director immediately took charge once more. After taking a freezing cold shower, she donned a filter mask and oversaw more Master/Stranger questioning.  
   
***  
   
Amy, sitting in the primary quarantine zone, was feeling more and more apprehensive all the time.   _Missy will be in so much trouble when they find out about the pheromones._  
  
It didn’t occur to her to be worried about her own part in the matter.  
   
And then the door opened, and Vicky was ushered through. Amy hugged her, hard.  
   
“Vicky, are you all right?  What did they want you for?”  
   
Vicky laughed shakily.  “They caught me getting dressed after having sex with Dean, so they thought I might be affected.  But I passed the protocols, so I’m good.”  
   
And then Amy had one of those brainwaves which seem like a stroke of genius at the time.  
   
But only at the time.  
   
 _I know exactly what pheromones she’s been putting out,_ she thought.   _I can get her off the hook, and get something else I desperately want._  
  
She concentrated slightly, and particles began wafting off her skin, put out by the micro-organisms living there.  These had a slight improvement on what Vista was putting out; these were a skin agent.  They did not need to be inhaled.  
   
Her touch on Vicky’s skin kept her sister immune until people across the room started to react to it, moving closer to one another, touching, rubbing, kissing.  
   
And then she let Vicky feel the full impact of it.  
   
“Amy,” murmured Vicky, “thanks for being here for me.  I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
   
Amy smiled and hugged her sister.  “I’m always here for you, Vicky.  You know that.”  
   
Vicky hugged her back, pressing close to her.  “You always do so much for me, Amy.  I love you.  You know that, don’t you?”  
   
Amy held her sister, caressing her back gently.   _I have to appear to be unaware of this._   “Of course, Vicky.  I love you too.”  
   
Vicky pulled back, looked at her with smouldering eyes. “No,” she breathed.  “I  _really_  love you.”  She leaned in again, and kissed Amy full on the lips. Amy almost surrendered to it, but managed to hold herself back.  
   
“Wow, Vicky,” she said playfully.  “That’s a bit full-on, isn’t it?”  
   
“Don’t care,” said Vicky, rubbing her body against Amy’s.    
   
All around them, people were hugging, kissing.  The first buttons and zippers were beginning to come undone.  
   
The two guards, one male and one female, at the door, first raised their guns and shouted for people to cease their amorous activity. And then they raised their filter masks, turned to each other, and entered a full-on lip-lock.  
   
Glory Girl bore her sister to the floor; Amy struggled, but not too hard.    
   
“Vicky,” she whispered.  “Are you sure we should be doing this?”  
   
Vicky kissed and licked her way down her sister’s neck, and then began undoing her top.  “Never more sure than anything else in my life,” she declared.  Pulling Amy’s top open, she exerted herself briefly, snapped Amy’s bra in two, and commenced to lick and suck at Amy’s now-exposed breasts.  
   
Amy shuddered in pleasure, and relaxed to allow her sister to have her wicked way with her.  
   
And never once did she feel guilt.  
   
***  
   
“Director Piggot, we have an Orgy situation in quarantine one,” reported a guard.  
   
“Have the personnel there quell it!” snapped the Director.  
   
“They’re not answering their comms,” reported the guard unhappily.  “Security cameras show that they’re ... participating.”  
   
“I said that all guard personnel were to wear filter masks!” shouted Piggot.  
   
“Ma’am, they  _were,”_  stated the guard firmly.  
   
Piggot put her face in her hands.  “Fuck,” she said.  “What the fuck do we do  _now?”_  
   
***  
   
 _Amy_  knew what she wanted to do.  And she was doing it.  
  
Vicky suckled on her nipples, hard, so very hard, to the very edge of pain.  Amy whimpered and caressed her head, and rubbed her foot up and down Vicky's leg.  _Oh god, oh god, this feels so good._   "Don't stop," she moaned.  "Don't stop."  
  
Vicky tongued her way down Amy's stomach, making the biokinetic's abdominal muscles twitch and flutter, until she came to Amy's jeans.  She set her hands in the waistband and pulled apart sharply.  The button ricocheted off the wall and embedded itself in a ceiling panel.  Amy found herself being divested of her pants in no uncertain terms.  Vicky was definitely taking charge of her body.  
  
She was so turned on.  So very, very turned on.  
  
Her panties disappeared, torn to shreds by Vicky's teeth.  Her legs were parted.  Vicky's face descended between her creamy thighs.  
  
She felt the tongue, the so-long-desired tongue of her sister, flick at her labia, tasting her flowing juices.  She gasped.  The touch came again.  Slipped in between.  She arched her back, helpless to do anything but react.  Vicky slid her tongue between Amy's labia, from back to front, a long slow tasting, ending at Amy's clitoris.  Amy came, convulsively, her juices spattering Vicky's face.  Vicky licked them off, like a cat.  
  
"Vicky," she moaned.  "Let me eat you, too!"  
  
Vicky was not averse; she tore at her own clothing, was naked in seconds.  Her thighs straddled Amy's face; her soft, wet, neatly trimmed pussy lowered itself toward Amy's waiting mouth.  
  
And then she went to work on Amy once more.  Tongue, lips, fingers, even teeth; these each took a turn.  Amy cried out again and again as she climaxed from her sister's not so tender ministrations.  She tried to give as good as she got, and she may have come close; then again, she may also have cheated a couple of times.  Vicky's nervous system was so easy to play with, and orgasms were so easy to emulate.  
  
Vicky's tongue delved deep, deep between her labia.  Again, Amy cheated; Vicky's tongue stretched beyond its normal limit, sliding farther into Amy's slippery wetness than any human tongue should.  Amy only barely remembered, through the blazing orgasm that followed, to bring the tongue back to its normal size when it emerged from her slick vagina.  
  
She clung to her sister, affording her every pleasure that she could.  At some point, she ceased creating the improved pheromones; they had done their job.    
  
And then there was a soft coughing sputter, and containment foam began to splatter around them, expanding to fill, to hold, to contain.  
  
Amy pulled Vicky close to her, her tongue firmly embedded between Vicky's labia.  Even as she was trapped, imprisoned, she continued to make love to her sister.  
   
Vicky did the same for her.  
   
The mutual orgasm was  _intense_.  
  
And still, Amy felt no guilt.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh god, Amy, I'm so sorry."  
   
Victoria Dallon was shattered.  She had always considered herself the strong one, and she had failed her sister.  Had forced her, in fact, to participate in an act that only missed out on being incest by the technical fact that Amy was an adoptee.  
   
Amy put her arms around Vicky and comforted her.  
   
"It's okay, Vicky," she said quietly.  "I wasn't hurt, and once I got over the shock that it was you, I ..." she paused, glancing around and lowering her voice, " ... actually kind of enjoyed it.  Quite a lot, in fact.  You're really rather good at that.". She grinned, keeping her voice down.  "But I'll leave that bit out of the official report, I think."  
   
Vicky looked at her sister gratefully.  "You're so thoughtful, Ames.". She put her hand over her eyes.  "But how will I ever look Dean in the face again?"  
   
Amy cleared her throat.  "Well, given that the last thing I saw before other matters took hold was Dean, um, 'entertaining' a pair of sixteen year old twin girls, I don't think it'll be  _you_  who has to worry about looking  _him_  in the eye."  
   
"But I  _tore_  your  _clothes_  off!" wailed Victoria.  
   
Amy giggled.  "That you did.". She looked at the sleeve of the orange coveralls they both wore, as their clothes were basically unrepairable.  "Not my colour, I guess, but it's better than a blanket."  
   
She looked up as one of the Wards wandered up.  
   
"Hi, Vista," she said cheerfully.  "Vicky, have you met Vista?  Vista, this is my big sister Vicky."  
   
"Pleased to meet you," said Vista, shaking hands with Vicky.  She also clasped Amy's hand for a moment, which was what Amy had been waiting for.  
   
Vista felt a subtle sensation go through her body; she looked curiously at Amy.  Amy looked back at her steadily.  
   
“Oh, uh, Panacea,” she said, “could I talk to you for a moment?  There’s something I need to ask you.”  
   
“Um, sure?” said Amy.  She looked at Vicky.  “If that’s okay with you.”  
   
Vicky shrugged.  “Sure.  Just don’t go too far.”  
   
Amy moved off with Vista.  As soon as they had a certain amount of privacy, Amy said in a low tone, “I had to.  It was causing far too much trouble.”  
   
“But you’ve stopped my development –“ began Vista.  
   
Amy shook her head.  “I’ve redirected certain things.  It was drastic, but necessary.  You’ll still feel horny, but the pheromones won’t happen any more.  You want to attract Dean,  you’ll have to do it the old-fashioned way.”  
   
“But I’ll still keep growing?” asked Vista.  
   
Amy nodded.  “You have a little bit to go, yes.  But be warned; you’re going to go into the ‘hungry teenager’ stage now.  On fast forward.”  
   
Vista frowned.  “That doesn’t sound so bad –“  
   
Amy shook her head slightly.  “Your food intake is going to spike, dramatically.  I’ve optimised your stomach, so that you can keep up with your needs, but be prepared to pack snacks along on your missions.”  
   
“Right,” said Vista.  She sighed, looking over at Dean, who was approaching Vicky.  “If only I could have gotten alongside him …”  
   
Amy sighed.  “Yeah, well.”   But there was a grin lurking at the corner of her mouth.  
   
Vista looked at her.  “I heard … you and Vicky … when they took the containment foam off …”  
   
Amy grinned.  “Yeah.  We were in the process when they foamed us.  She was sort of shocked when she recovered enough to know what she was doing, and I’ve been oh so understanding and forgiving.”  
   
“So you’ve basically got what you want,” said Vista.  
   
Amy shook her head.  “Not really.  Once is not enough.  I want to be  _with_  her.  We had the once; I want to have it always.  Dean’s still in the picture.  Which is where you come in.”  
   
“Well,” sighed Vista.  “I’ll try.”  
   
Amy grinned and squeezed her hand.  “You’ll do fine.”  
   
They strolled back toward Vicky and Dean.  
   
***  
   
“Uh … hi,” said Gallant, approaching Vicky’s table.  
   
Vicky didn’t look up.  “Hey, Gallant.”  
   
He sat down.  “I, uh, just wanted to say …”  He paused.  “Did you really do it with your  _sister?”_  
   
She lifted her head and gave him a cold stare.  “Did you really do it with sixteen year old twins?  With me right there in the room?”  
   
He flushed violently.  “It was … I couldn’t help … anyway, you were having sex with Amy.  With  _me_  right there in the room.”  
   
“Yeah,” she retorted, “but at least I only did it with Amy.  Instead of, say, another guy.  Or even, say,  _two_  guys.  That would be worse, wouldn’t you say?”  
   
“Yeah,” he protested, aware that he was losing ground and trying to make it up again, “but your  _sister?_   That’s all kinds of wrong, right there.”  
   
“Amy’s adopted,” Vicky said coldly.  “Genetically, we’re not related.”  She paused.  “And anyway, I’ve known her since we were both very young, and we’ve kissed and cuddled many times.  And even now, I don’t really feel that what we did was so … wrong.  I find it very easy to accept.”    
   
She pointed a finger at him.  “But  _you –_  as soon as you have an excuse like sex hormones screwing everyone’s brains, you don’t go to your girlfriend.  You have a threesome with twins!”  
   
***  
   
“Wow,” murmured Vista.  “Is it me, or is that getting sort of heated?”  
   
Amy raised an eyebrow.  “Looks like,” she replied, just as quietly.  
   
Neither Vista, nor Gallant, nor even Vicky, knew what she’d done.  
   
She would never  _make_  her sister love her.  That would be too blatant, too direct, too unethical.  
   
But she  _could_  make her a little more accepting of what had happened;  that was easy.  And to make her short-tempered around Dean … well, that was skating on thin ice, but Dean made it easy for her by feeding the flames.  
   
This way, Vicky and Dean would be pushed apart, and then once she was with Vicky, she could put the changes back the way they had been, and no-one would be the wiser.  
   
 _I **can**  do brains, _she told herself.   _I just don’t.  Usually._  
   
***  
   
“Now that’s just not fair,” Gallant protested.  “We were all under the influence of –“  
   
“Seriously?” she shot back.  “I saw you before it started.  They were hanging off your arms, all over you.  Wanting the wonderful Gallant to protect them from whatever was going on.”  
   
“You’re not being  _fair!”_  he protested again.  “I didn’t mean – I didn’t want –“  
   
“It didn’t look like it when the clothes started coming off,” she commented acidly.  “You had time to have sex with  _both_ of them before they foamed us.”  
   
“And meanwhile,” he retorted, stung, “you were having sex with your  _sister!”_  
   
“She’s  _adopted!”_  Vicky shouted, drawing all eyes.  
   
“It doesn’t  _matter!”_  he yelled back at her.    
   
“Yes, it does!” she screamed in his face.  “But I love her whether she’s my real sister or not!”  
   
“So I saw!” he bellowed back.  “And the way you tore the clothes off her, you sure as hell weren’t thinking of her as your fucking  _sister!”_  
   
She slapped him then; at the last minute, she pulled the blow, so that it only spun him around and dropped him on his ass.  He sat there, one hand to his face, staring at her.  
   
“Fuck you, Gallant,” she snapped.  “We’re through.  If I want to kiss Amy, or do anything else with her, then it’s none of your fucking  _business.”_  
   
So saying, she turned on her heel, walked over to Amy, and looked her in the eye.  “You liked it, before?” she asked.  
   
Wordlessly, Amy nodded.  
   
“Well, let’s see what you think of  _this,”_  said Vicky.  She took Amy in her arms, and kissed her.  
   
Amy felt her sister’s lips pressing upon hers, and she fought not to respond, fought to struggle uselessly for a few seconds.  And then she melted into her sister’s arms, and applied her lips in return.  Her arms curled around Vicky’s neck and pulled her harder into the kiss.  
   
Their lips parted and their tongues touched.  Amy was just a little surprised, but then, when Vicky set out to do something, she did it all the way.  
   
By the time Vicky lifted her mouth away from Amy’s, they were both more than a little unfocused.  Vicky held Amy close, which was fortunate, as the latter needed the support to stay standing.  
   
“So, did you like that?” asked Vicky softly.  
   
“Oh, yes,” whispered Amy.  “Oh yes.”  
   
“Good,” breathed Vicky, giving her a gentle peck on the lips.  “Because I think we’ll be doing it again, soon.  You’re with  _me,_  now.”  
   
And Amy knew that Vicky was just doing it to spite Gallant, but inside she exulted,  _yes! yes! yes!_  
   
***  
   
Gallant stared at Vicky and Amy as they clinched in the passionate kiss which the argument had sparked.  He held his hand to his face.  
   
“What the hell?” he said out loud.  “What the hell did I say?”  
   
“Gallant!” he heard, and Vista rushed up to him.  “Are you all right?  Wow, she hit you really hard.”. Her arms went around him as she knelt beside him.  
   
“I’m fine,” he muttered.  “I just don’t know …”  
   
He could feel her compassion, her need to help him and her anguish over his pain.  He also felt her breasts pressing on his arm.  
   
 _Wow,_  he thought.   _She's really starting to develop._ On the verge of rejecting her help, he instead acquiesced to her assistance.  She helped him to a chair, sat him down, and clasped his hand.  
   
“It’s okay,” she said soothingly.  “I’m here.”  
   
And he felt the attraction and affection which she felt for him, and he looked at her, and saw that the way that she filled out her costume had changed just a little.  And then he looked over at his ex-girlfriend, now totally taken up with kissing her sister.  And he looked back at Vista, and he began to like what he saw,   
   
“Thanks, Vista,” he said, squeezing her hand.  “I really appreciate it.”  
   
***  
   
Director Piggot’s hair was wet; she had just had a very, very cold shower.  Absolutely all trace of any sexual desire was gone from her system.  She wore a filter mask, ranged on either side of her desk were two guards, dressed in hazmat suits and armed with tasers.  
   
Sitting in front of her desk, in a row, were Aegis, Miss Militia, Armsmaster, Vista and Kid Win.  
   
Each of these, except Aegis, was wearing at least a filter mask; both Kid Win and Armsmaster had hastily and temporarily upgraded their armour for full closed-circuit operation.  Both Tinkers were currently on internal air.  
   
“The last of the detainees have been properly screened and there has been no indication of lingering effects,” stated the Director.  “No-one has been found to be a carrier of the Orgy effect; any pheromones left in the building’s air system have since been scrubbed.  But given what happened the last time most of us met here, I am taking no chances.”  
   
She indicated Vista.  “Have you visited sick bay yet?”  
   
Vista nodded.  “I went as soon as I was cleared,” she said.  “I’m a little sore, but they say no damage was done.”  
   
She didn’t say  _where_  she was sore.   _I wonder if Dean likes anal as well?_  
   
Piggot nodded.  “Do you wish to have disciplinary charges pressed against Armsmaster or myself – or Kid Win, for that matter?”  
   
Vista shook her head hastily.  “It’s done, it’s done,” she said.  “It wasn't Armsmaster's idea, nor mine.  I’d just as much rather put it behind me, forget it ever happened.”  
   
The Director made a note.  “An admirable sentiment,” she said.  “I will, however, be scheduling you for a visit to Doctor Jessica Yamada.”  
   
Vista shook her head again.  “I’m not feeling troubled by what happened –“ she began.  
   
“Then you haven’t thought through the ramifications sufficiently far,” Piggot intervened.  “I’m scheduling us  _all_  for therapy, just to ensure that nothing builds out of this.  Even myself.”  
   
“Oh,” said Vista.  “Okay, then.  Thank you, Director.”  
   
Director Piggot nodded in acknowledgement.  She turned to Aegis.  “I understand Gallant and Glory Girl got into a disagreement, following the second Orgy outbreak.  How was it resolved?”  
   
Aegis grimaced.  “There was a screaming match to do with what each of them had done under Orgy’s influence, then Glory Girl slapped Gallant.  Thereafter, she went to her sister and … uh, kissed her.”  
   
"More pheromones?" asked Piggot sharply.    
   
Aegis shook his head.  "I came on the scene just about that point, and I felt nothing strange.  After they were finished, I escorted them to sickbay, and they were both tested clear of any unusual substances.  It appears to be a case of natural attraction, brought into the open by the Orgy influence."  
   
The Director nodded.  "And Gallant?"  
   
"He seems to be fine," Aegis reported.  "Glory Girl didn't hit him as hard as she could have.  Vista tended to him while I escorted the others to sickbay.  He's chosen not to press any assault charges; we're chalking the whole episode up to a post-pheromonal hormonal backlash."  
   
"So what sparked the disagreement?" asked Piggot.  
   
Aegis grimaced.  "Apparently Gallant, under the influence of the Orgy effect, had sexual relations with a pair of sixteen-year-old twin girls from Indiana.  And Glory Girl tore Panacea's clothes off and forced her to have sex."  
   
"Forced her?  She wasn't willing?". The Director crooked an eyebrow.    
   
"Not so much unwilling as not under the influence," reported Aegis.  "Apparently her powers make her immune.". He paused.  "She either became willing, or chose to play along for her sister's sake; I didn't actually ask.". He cleared his throat.  "She did not protest very much when Glory Girl kissed her."  
   
“Well, at least  _that_  part of it’s not my problem, thank heavens,” sighed Piggot.  She looked at the five people ranged in front of her.  “Aegis; you’ve been briefed in as to what happened in this office?”  
   
Aegis nodded, but said nothing.  
   
“Good,” said the Director.  “Now, you will forget it.  It never happened.  That report will be sealed.  I can attest personally to the insidious nature of the Orgy effect, and all parties involved are blameless in the matter.”  
   
She looked at Vista.  “Would you rather your parents be informed, or not?” she asked  
   
Vista shuddered.  “Oh god, if you can possibly leave them out of this?” she pleaded.  “They’d pull me straight out of the Wards program and ground me for about ten years.”  
   
“Which would do none of us any good, including the suit they would most likely bring against Armsmaster in particular and the PRT and Protectorate in general,” noted the Director.  “Very well.  This will be classified need to know.  But if you start showing psychological or health issues stemming from this, then we will be obliged to inform them.”  
   
Vista nodded.  “I feel fine,” she insisted.  “Really.”  
   
Director Piggot gave her a long, level stare for a few moments, then nodded.  “Very well.”  She nodded to Kid Win and Vista.  “Dismissed.”  
   
They got up with evident relief, and left the room.  
   
Piggot faced the remaining three.  “Now,” she said.  “Aegis; you have comported yourself in an exemplary fashion during this whole episode.”  
   
Aegis looked embarrassed.  “My powers –“ he started to say.  
   
“ – gave us a heads-up on the whole situation,” the Director interrupted.  “What I was going to ask you was, how do you intend to handle the next few days with the Wards?  There are going to be some of them wondering what’s going to happen, whether they are going to be punished for what happened, what they did or didn’t do.”  
   
“Well, in my opinion, it would be a little unfair to punish them for falling prey to a Master effect,” decided Aegis.  “Maybe a night out?  A monitored social situation, where they can blow off steam without anything untoward happening?”  
   
“That’s not a bad idea,” agreed Miss Militia.  “If one of us goes along as chaperone, they’ll have an adult presence to keep them in check, but they’ll still be able to talk and joke and get it all out of their systems.”  
   
Piggot looked at Armsmaster.  “Colin?”  
   
Armsmaster nodded.  “I have no objection in theory to that.  But I think I will sit this one out.”  He paused.  “If I can build sensors into my armour to monitor my own reactions to stimuli, I might be able to program it to detect if I am under the influence of the Orgy effect, and perhaps administer a counter-agent.  An electric shock, or something similar.  Something to jar me back to reality.”  
   
The Director nodded in return.  “That sounds very reasonable.  We need countermeasures to that sort of thing.”  She looked to Aegis.  “When were you thinking of giving your Wards the night off?”  
   
Aegis blinked.  “Maybe tomorrow night, if that isn’t too early?”  
   
“I can’t see it being a problem,” decided the Director.  “Hannah, you’re good to go as chaperone?  No awkwardness with Kid Win?”  
   
Miss Militia shook her head firmly.  “No problems, Director.  We’ve spoken on the matter.  He was most apologetic.  No more will be said about it between us.  And yes, I am quite happy to chaperone them.”  
   
“Good,” said Director Piggot.  “It’s settled, then.”  
   
***  
   
As they walked from the Director’s office, past a subdued-looking Roberta, Miss Militia turned to Aegis.  “So,” she said, “where were you thinking of taking our young charges, where they can have fun but not get out of hand?”  
   
Aegis grinned.  “Have you ever heard of Fugly Bob’s?”  
   
“I have,” replied Miss Militia, looking interested.  “But I’ve never been there.  Is the food good?”  
   
Aegis grinned.  “Let’s just say ‘greasy’ and leave it at that.”  
   
***  
   
There wa a tap on Armsmaster’s door, rather late that night.  He frowned, looking up from the components he had strewn around his partially-disassembled helmet, then got up and answered the door.  
   
Miss Militia stood there, looking uncertain but just a little determined.  “Colin …” she said.  
   
“Hannah?” he asked.  “What’s the matter?”  
   
She took a deep breath.  “What we did … “  she said.  “In the bank …”  
   
He frowned.  “We were under the influence of the Orgy effect,” he said.    
   
She nodded.  “But … I can’t help wondering … if there might not be more to that … between us,” she said softly.  
   
“Wait,” he said.  “You want to institute sexual relations again?”  
   
She frowned.  “You make it sound so cold.  I want to … see if there isn’t something between us that doesn’t require a Master to make us feel for one another.”  
   
He shook his head.  “You’re my subordinate.  I can’t do this.  It’s wrong.”  
   
“Colin,” she said quietly, “we’re both off duty.  And I have to  _know_.  I have to know if what we had, what we felt, what we did, in the bank, was a fluke, was due to the Orgy effect, or if it was something more, something actual, between us.”  She stepped forward.  “Colin … please kiss me?  Just once?”  
   
 He drew a deep breath.  “Fine.  If it will deal with  this situation.”  Putting his soldering iron down, he put his hands on her upper arms and kissed her.  She responded avidly, putting her arms around him.  
   
He was aware of feelings, normally successfully kept under control, starting to rise to the surface.  Maybe, he surmised in the back of his mind, the Orgy effect had made them more likely to come up now.  But he wasn’t thinking much about that now; without his conscious decision, he took her in his arms, and kissed her more firmly.  
   
When they finally surfaced, she looked at him a little dazedly.  “Colin …” she breathed.  
   
“Hannah …” he responded.  He drew her into the room, reached behind her, and shut the door.  “I suppose,” he said, kissing her lightly on the lips once more, “that we could stand to see if there is really something to it.”  Taking her by the hand, he led her toward the bunk.  
   
“No,” she said, smiling wickedly.  “Your desk.”  
   
He smiled back.  “Yes,” he said.  “The desk.”  He felt a surge of arousal.  
   
She began to unbutton her blouse.  
   
***  
   
Much later, they lay together in his bunk.  He caressed her naked body, nuzzled her neck.  
   
She moved against him, made appreciative noises, reached down and stroked him to hardness once more.  
   
“So,” she murmured.  “Do you think that there’s more to what’s between us than the Orgy effect?”  
   
He caressed her breasts.  “I certainly think it could stand further study,” he allowed.  
   
In the darkness, she smiled, and pushed him on to his back.  
   
“Further study,” she breathed as she climbed on top of him, “we can do.”


	8. Chapter 8

Victoria Dallon stood with her sister on the observation platform atop Captain's Hill.  Vicky held Amy in her arms and kissed her occasionally; Amy responded with great enthusiasm.  Vicky's hands roved over her sister's body, squeezing and caressing gently through the PRT coveralls.  
   
"I think," said Vicky, in an interval between kisses, "that we'll move out.  Get our own place.  Because Mom and Dad are just  _not_  going to understand."  
   
 _Dad might_ , thought Amy.   _Mom, never._   She kissed Vicky again. "I love you so much," she murmured.  
   
"I love you too, Ames," replied Vicky. She unzipped the front of Amy's coverall, reached inside, and cupped her naked breast.  "Tearing your clothes off was a  _huge_  turn-on.  I want to do it again."  
   
Amy caught her breath as Vicky's strong fingers squeezed and pinched her sensitive nipple.  "Oh ... my ... yes," she moaned.  Leaning up, she caught Vicky's earlobe between her teeth, nibbling on it.  Vicky moaned softly and tugged her head away just hard enough to make Amy bite down that little bit more.  
   
Releasing Amy's breast, Vicky slid her hand down Amy's front until it rested between her sister's firm, warm thighs, cupping her soft, moist sex.  She slid a finger between Amy's labia, into her hot, tight vaginal canal.  Amy whimpered and clamped down on her, biting a little harder into Vicky's earlobe as she did so.  
   
"Oh god," growled Vicky.  "I want to fuck you  _so hard_  right now."  
   
Amy released Vicky's earlobe, leaving a perfect row of teethmarks in the soft flesh.  "If you really, really want to," she breathed in her sister's ear, "I could do something about that ...". She whispered on, and Vicky's eyes grew wider and wider.   
   
***  
   
"Okay," said Carlos.  "Just so you know, you've all been checked clear of the Orgy effect, but if anyone starts doing anything greatly inappropriate, I'll be calling in the cavalry.  It'll mean containment foam and quarantine.  So no pranking, okay?  There's been enough embarrassment today already."  
   
There was a general round of agreement, Missy prominent among them.  Carlos looked at her.  "Missy, you've already fallen prone to it twice or three times; if you want, you can stay on base.  You don't have to come out if you don't want to."  
   
She grinned at him.  "I'm good.  They've checked me over a dozen times.  Besides, I heard the name Fugly Bob's, and I'm feeling hungry.". At that moment, as if on cue, her stomach growled loudly.  
   
There wax a general chuckle.  "So ... how hungry  _are_  you?" asked Browbeat.    
   
Missy looked him straight in the eye. "I'm gonna take on the Challenger."  
   
"Christ," said Sophia.  "You've got to be fucking kidding me.". She eyed Missy. "One of those things  _weighs_  nearly as much as you do."  
   
"No!" protested Dennis, feigning extreme emotion. "Don't do it!  You have your whole life ahead of you!"  
   
Amid the general laughter, Dean said, "Are you  _sure_  you want to do this?"  
   
Missy stared at them all defiantly. "So," she said. "Any of you wimps wanna see if you can outdo me?"  
   
It all went downhill from there.  
   
***  
   
He answered the phone on the second ring.  
   
"Dallon household, Mark speaking."  
   
 _"Hi, Mark, this is Carol,"_ he heard.   _"I'll be working late at the office tonight. Can you fix dinner for the kids?"_  
  
He sighed.  "Yes, honey, I can do that."  
   
 _"Thanks, dear. You're the best."_  
   
He hung up the phone, and looked at the clock. It would be hours before he would have to start dinner.  Reaching into his wallet, he pulled out a scrap of notepaper.  Picking up the phone, he dialled.  
   
 _"Hello, Kayden speaking."_  
  
"Hi, Kayden, this is Mark," he said carefully. "From the bus?"  
   
She remembered, all right.   _"Mark!"_ she said warmly.   _"I didn't think you'd call so soon."_  
   
"Nor did I," he replied truthfully. "But is it okay if I come over and ... talk?"  
   
 _"Sure,"_ she said, with a flirtatious giggle that told him that talking was not all they'd be doing.   _"Come right over."_  
   
He put down the phone and stood up from the chair. The buzzing energy which had been slowly leaching out of him since the sex with Kayden in the bus was now returned full-force.  He couldn't wait to see her.  
   
***  
   
Kayden put the phone down and looked around. Aster had just been fed, and should stay asleep for a while longer.  She looked down at herself and hurried into the bedroom.  Removing her underwear, she made sure her blouse was open just far enough for him to get a good look at her cleavage.  
   
When he knocked on the door, she hurried to open it.  
   
***  
   
Vicky and Amy landed on the balcony; Amy took the spare key from her purse and unlocked the sliding doors.    
   
"Dad's car wasn't in the driveway," murmured Vicky.  
   
"Mom!  Dad! We're home!" called out Amy, greatly daring.  
   
There was no answer.  
   
Vicky took hold of Amy's coverall and ripped it in half down the front, exposing Amy from breasts to crotch.  Amy gasped as she was pushed back to the floor, her fingers tangling in Vicky's coveralls, unzipping them.  
   
Vicky kissed Amy hard, her hands caressing and fondling Amy's breasts and back and buttocks and thighs.  
   
"God, I love tearing your clothes off," groaned Vicky.  
   
"Wait!" gasped Amy.  "Let me get dressed up all slutty for you, so you can really rip my clothes off.  And I'll do that other thing too!"  
   
Vicky lifted her mouth from Amy's breast, the nipple standing erect and shiny with saliva, and said, "Yeah.  Oh,  _yeah_.". She climbed out of her coveralls, even as Amy kicked free of the remains of hers.  
   
Naked, they went into Amy's bedroom to pick out the most revealing clothing she could possibly wear.  This would take some time, as both girls kept stopping to molest one another.  
   
***  
   
"Right," said Carlos as the bus pulled to a halt outside Fugly Bob's.  "So, everyone's agreed.  Missy's taking us all on with the Challenger.  Anyone who eats _less_  than she does, takes one of her monitor shifts, cleans her room, whatever she chooses.  Everyone agreed?"  
   
"And if we win, she does stuff for us!" shouted Dennis.  
   
"Yeah!" agreed Sophia.  "There's this stain on my boot that just won't come off.". She gave Missy a predatory grin.  "I look forward to watching you try."  
   
As they filed off the bus, Hannah looked worriedly at Missy.  "You don't have to do this," she said.  "If you start looking unwell, I'm calling a halt to it."  
   
Missy grinned at her.  "I'm good," she assured the dark-skinned woman. "You want to get in on the action?"  
   
Hannah shook her head.  "I'll pass," she said.  "Someone has to stay sensible.". She glared at Dean. "I would think that  _you_  at least would not be encouraging this."  
   
"It's not what it looks like, honest," he protested.  She gave him a dubious look, then stepped off the bus.  
   
Missy gave him a smile.  "So what's it  _supposed_  to look like?" she asked.  
   
"I'm gonna take a dive," he said frankly. "Gonna eat one bite less than you, so whatever happens, I can take someone else's chore off you."  
   
She looked at him her expressioning softening.  “Aww,” she said.  “That’s so  _sweet_  of you.” Putting her hand behind his head, he pulled his face down to hers and kissed him very firmly on the lips. “I’ll make it up to you, later,” she whispered.  
   
Leaving him blinking in stunned surprise, she trotted down the steps of the bus.  
   
***  
   
“Hi, Kayden,” said Mark awkwardly.  He handed her a box of chocolates.  “I, uh, got you these, on the way over.”  
   
She took them, exclaiming in delight.  “That’s so sweet of you,” she said softly.  Then she stood on tiptoe to kiss him gently on the lips.  “It’s been so long since anyone brought me gifts,” she told him.  
   
They sat on the sofa, talking. But when he didn’t seem inclined to make the next move, she took a chocolate from the box and put it between her lips.  “Share?” she said with a wink.  
   
He bit it in half, but then she pressed her lips to his, and he found himself kissing her.  She held him tight and kissed him harder; he could not but respond.  When her blouse fell open and his hands found her naked breasts, he caressed and squeezed them; she moaned, and undid his belt buckle.    
   
He stood up to let her remove his pants, then returned to the sofa, his erection jutting out at her. She smiled as he pushed her skirt up to reveal no clothing beneath.  
   
They made love on the sofa, still partially clothed, not caring.  He kissed her, caressed her, held her, as he thrust his penis into her slippery depths.  She gasped his name, clawed at his back, wrapped her legs around his waist, as he drove her to one orgasm after another.  
   
When he thrust hard into her and then came himself, she felt as though her brain was melting from the intensity of her climax.  
   
***  
   
Dressed in fishnet stockings, a short skirt, the tightest panties she could find, a push-up bra and a low-cut blouse, Amy certainly looked slutty enough.  She could hardly wait for Vicky to rip the clothes off her and have her wicked way with her.  
   
She knelt before her sister. “Are you ready?” she breathed.  “This may feel weird.”  
   
Vicky looked down at her. “Do it,” she said.  “I want to see this.”  
   
Amy applied her mouth to Vicky’s soft wet vagina, licking and lapping at her with her talented tongue. Vicky arched her back, burying her hands in Amy’s hair.  
   
And then Amy locked her lips around Vicky’s clitoris, and started lashing it with her tongue. Vicky orgasmed on the spot, then she indeed felt something weird happening.  
   
Slowly, Amy drew her lips away from Vicky’s groin, and a fleshy shaft extended with her.  Thick and hard, it jutted forth from her loins like a proudly-held spear.  Beneath the base of it dangled a wrinkled scrotum, bearing two large testicles.  
   
Amy drew her lips away from Vicky’s groin, lengthening the faux penis, until she judged it long enough. And then she began to slide her lips down the shaft, sucking on Vicky’s brand new cock.  
   
“Oh fuck, Amy, that feels so fucking awesome,” groaned Vicky, feeling for the very first time that exquisite sensation that a man gets when his penis reaches the back of a woman’s throat.  
   
And then she took her mouth away from Vicky’s newly-grown erection and stood before her.  
   
“Okay,” she purred. “Tear my clothes off and fuck me like the slut I am.”  
   
Vicky smiled and shoved Amy back on the bed.  Leaning over her, she took hold of her calculatedly whorish ensemble.  She heaved.  Buttons popped, zippers broke, and cloth tore.  She gazed avidly at every inch of Amy’s body as she revealed it, forcibly removing her clothing as she went.  
   
Then she climbed on top of her, poising her thick erection at the entrance to Amy’s vaginal canal.  
   
“Are you ready for this?” she purred.  
   
At this moment, Amy would have been ready if the New York Yankees had trooped into the room and dropped their trousers in sequence.  
   
“Oh god yes,” she moaned. “Do it to me.”  
   
Vicky poised herself, then pushed hard, shoving the fully-erect penis deep into Amy’s pussy, all the way in one stroke.  
   
As she did so, Amy cried out.  
   
***  
   
Dennis pushed his plate away from him, the Challenger three-quarters done.  “Okay, that’s it,” he groaned.  “I can’t take any more.”  
   
Dean nodded, and pushed his own plate away.  His Challenger was barely a third done.  “You’re not kidding,” he said.  “That’s fucking horrible.”  
   
Sophia was still making determined inroads into hers, but she had not yet eaten half of her Challenger. “Fuck you,” she mumbled.  “I’m not losing to Missy.  Not with this.”  
   
Miss Militia sipped water, and watched the last two members of the group.  
   
Carlos cut another slice and chewed it determinedly.  He only had another couple to go, and he would have finished the Challenger.  He could feel his internal organs spreading out the load so that the damage was not confined to just his stomach.  
   
He looked Missy in the eye. She had it in her  _hands_ , and she was cheerfully taking bites, chewing and swallowing at the same steady rate at which she had started.  And despite his early lead, she was catching up fast.  
   
Carlos put the last forkful in his mouth, chewed and swallowed.  
   
Moments later, Missy did the same.  
   
“Well,” said Carlos to Missy. “Looks like it’s a draw.”  
   
She grinned at him. “Time for a tiebreaker.”  
   
He blinked.  “What?”  
   
She held up a hand.  The proprietor, who had been hovering as they came to the final stretch, came over.  “And what would the young lady like for afters?” he inquired cheerfully.  
   
“Same again, please,” she said firmly.  
   
Sophia dropped her fork. “Fuck, no,” she said.  “I can’t face that.”  
   
Carlos stared at her.  “A  _second Challenger?”_  he gasped.  
   
She nodded.  “Unless you can’t take it,” she said sweetly. “Anyone want to double your bets on me not being able to make this one?”  
   
No-one took her up on it.  
   
“Come  _on,”_  she said. “Can we at least make this interesting?”  
   
“Miss, if you finish two Challengers, and are able to walk out of here,” said the proprietor, “your whole meal is free.  The whole table.”  
   
She grinned.   _“Now_  you’re talking,” she said.  
   
***  
   
Mark and Kayden had made it to the bed, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake.  He had her bent over the end of the bed, thrusting steadily into her from behind, as she cried out encouragement.  
   
It had been so  _long_  since she’d had a man in her life, in her bed.  And better yet, one that did not want to own her, control her.  One who had ties of his own, so that he would not be underfoot, depending on her for everything.  
   
The sex on the bus had been amazing, spontaneous.  She had just climbed on to his lap, slid his erection into her, and he had screwed her to a series of mind-blowing orgasms.  This was almost as good; once he was aroused, he had a lot of sexual tension to work off, and she was enjoying the process immensely.  
   
They changed position, with her laying back on the bed while he thrust into her from a standing position. He was able to play with her breasts from this position, and he took full advantage of that.  
   
Kayden was utterly unlike Carol, in every detail.  Mousy and unassuming from outward appearance, she was fun, bubbly, sexy, and remarkably uninhibited once she got going.  She wanted him for himself, not for some outward thing about him.  And she’d made it clear from the beginning that she wanted no ties, no attachments.  Just the sex.  
   
He could deal with ‘just the sex’.  He was rather enjoying it.  
   
She bucked and climaxed under him, as he groaned and let go into her, again.  When his eyes uncrossed, they were lying side by side.  She smiled and stroked his arm.  
   
“That was amazing,” she murmured.  “I want to do this again.”  
   
He smiled back.  “I can’t get away all the time,” he said.  “But I’ll see what I can do.”  
   
She leaned in and kissed him. “I’m looking forward to it,” she breathed.  
   
He felt himself getting hard again; she glanced down.  
   
“Well, well,” she said with a grin.  “Up for another go-around?”  
   
He lay back and let her climb on top of him.  
   
“Ready when you are,” he promised.  
   
***  
   
Vicky thrust her newly-created phallus hard into Amy, who clutched at her and cried out again and again.  
   
Amy could not believe how good it felt.  Vicky had taken her hymen on that first thrust, but the pain quickly made way for pleasure.  She could feel every inch of the thick penis that was driving in between her labia, deep into her slippery wetness, over and over again.  She arched her back and clenched her vaginal canal as she came again.  
   
Vicky had had sex with Dean, but the sensation of having a penis in one’s vagina is entirely different from the sensation of having one’s penis in someone else’s vagina.  
   
Right now, Vicky was getting a good idea why some boys were sex-crazy.  This felt  _so fucking awesome._   She couldn’t get enough of it; could not imagine _not_  fucking Amy’s tight pussy all night.  
   
They had tried every position they could think of; missionary, cowgirl, doggy, and so on, but they kept coming back to missionary.  Amy just loved to hold Vicky close and kiss her as the thick phallus pushed deep inside her, over and over again.  
   
And then Vicky felt another brand-new sensation.  She felt the pressure gathering at the base of her penis, the tension, felt the overwhelming urge to shove her cock as hard into Amy as she could.  
   
And then, when she did, she came.  
   
She cried out then, thrust hard into Amy, over and over again, as the hot jets spurted from the head of her hard penis, deep inside Amy’s vagina.  
   
It felt like nothing on earth. It felt as though the top of her head was about to fly off.  
   
When at last it was over, she lay alongside Amy, holding her close, the deflated penis soft and limp between them.  Both girls were covered in sweat.  
   
“Wow,” murmured Vicky. “So that’s what it’s like for a guy.”  
   
“Wow,” giggled Amy tiredly. “So that’s what it’s like with a guy.”  
   
“So you’re saying I’m a guy now?” grinned Vicky.  
   
“Only sexier,” Amy told her. “A lot sexier.”  
   
Vicky kissed her.  “How was it for you?”  
   
“Amazing,” breathed Amy. “What you did to me with that thing ...”  
   
“It was all of that,” agreed Vicky.  “I didn’t hurt you ...?”  
   
Amy shook her head. “I’ll be sore for a couple of days. But then we can do it again.  And in the meantime, you can just use your tongue.”  
   
Vicky smiled.  “I can live with that.”  
   
Amy put her hand down to it. “I’ll just put it away, shall I? Don’t want Mom or Dad wondering why their daughter has a dick.”  
   
Vicky giggled. “Okay.  Just make sure you can bring it out again when we need it.”  
   
Amy nodded.  “Oh hell yes,” she said.  
   
As Vicky watched, the penis shrank in her hand, until it disappeared between her labia and became her clitoris again.  
   
“So what was that stuff I shot into you?” she asked curiously, gently caressing Amy’s body.  
   
“Oh, mainly your sex juices,” said Amy, and kissed her.  “But if you want, once we’re in our own place, I can make it semen.  Let you get me pregnant.”  
   
Vicky stared at her.  “We could have ... children?”  
   
Amy nodded.  “Easily.”  
   
Vicky kissed her.  “Oh yes,” she breathed.  “Oh, yes.”  
   
They made love then, the normal way.  And it was intensely satisfying to both of them.  
   
***  
   
Missy chewed and swallowed the last of the second Challenger.  She grinned at the others around the table.  Carlos was being noisily sick over the rail; he’d gotten halfway through the second one, before the greasiness had overcome his natural defenses.  
   
“Well,” she said.  “Looks like I win.”  
   
And then she belched.  
   
It rolled out of her mouth and down the table.  A laminated menu curled up tightly as the belch passed it by.  Plastic flowers withered in the vase.  Eveyone shoved back their chairs and stood up hastily.  
   
Carlos, finished from lightening his load, was stumbling back from the rail when he ran head-first into the dissipating cloud of noxious fumes.  Turning, he bolted back to the rail, where he proceeded to bring up everything  _else_  he’d eaten that week.  
   
The proprietor cautiously edged close enough to Missy to shake her hand.  “Your bill is paid,” he said.  “Have a good night, and come back to Fugly Bob’s soon.”  
   
Head high, Missy led the way out of the establishment.  
   
***  
   
Carol Dallon walked in the front door, to see Mark, Victoria and Amy sitting and watching TV.  
   
“Hi, dear,” said Mark, standing and giving her a kiss.  She was somewhat surprised.  He was never normally this demonstrative.  “Dinner’s in the oven.”  
   
“Thank you, dear,” she said. “So how was your day?”  
   
“Oh, nothing much happened. As usual,” he said, sitting back down. “Took a drive to clear my head; that was about it.”  
   
She nodded absently, taking the foil-covered plate out of the oven.  “Victoria?  How was your day?”  
   
“Oh, Amy and I went to the PRT building to see Dean,” said Vicky.  “But he’s a douche, so I’m not seeing him any more.”  
   
“Victoria!” said Carol reprovingly.  “You should not use language like that in the house!”  
   
Vicky rolled her eyes. “Okay, sorry.  He’s a dick.  He’s been seeing other girls.”  
   
“Hm,” said Carol.  “Well, I’ll excuse it this time.”  She looked at her daughter as she came back into the lounge with the plate on a tray.  “How are you feeling?  Are you okay?”  
   
Vicky nodded cheerfully. “I think I might have met someone else who’s even more fun.”  
   
“Really?” said Mark. “That’s the first I’ve heard of this. Who’s the lucky guy?”  
   
Vicky shook her head. “I’ll leave it for a bit.  I don’t want to jinx it.”  
   
Carol nodded judiciously. “That makes sense.  Oh, and Mark, we’ve got the Simmons case coming up shortly. I’m afraid I’m going to be pulling more late nights.  Can you cope?”  
   
Mark shrugged.  “I guess I’m going to have to, aren’t I?”  
   
She smiled and leaned across, kissing him on the cheek.   _“That’s_  my sweetheart,” she said fondly.  
   
 _I might just make it up to him tonight._  
   
***  
   
Carlos was still a bit unsteady on his feet when they got back to base; Miss Militia left the others to escort him down to the infirmary, to make sure his system was purged.  She gave Missy a bemused look; the girl didn’t seem to be suffering any ill effects from the massive meal, and had even suggested stopping at McDonalds for some dessert.  
   
“So,” said Missy to everyone else.  “I’ll let you know when I need you doing stuff for me, okay?  Right now, I need to get my room cleaned, and I know just the person to do it.”  
   
Turning, she pointed at Dean. “You’ll do nicely.”  
   
“Me?” asked Dean.  
   
“Yeah, you,” responded Missy. “Come on.”  
   
She led the way to her room, and opened the door. “Get in there, and start picking up shit,” she ordered him.  
   
He entered, looking at the clean room, and looked blankly at her.  “But there’s nothing to pick up.”  
   
She closed the door, walked to the bed, and kicked off her shoes.  “Closet,” she said.  
   
When he turned around, her blouse was on the floor.  All she wore above the waist was a bra.  And this was a training bra, which was in no way doing a good job of covering or containing her swelling breasts.  
   
He stared at her as she unclipped her skirt and let it drop to the floor, revealing the rest of her rather nice figure.  
   
“Well?” she demanded. “Pick them up.  Laundry basket.”  
   
This time, when he turned around, her bra was on the floor.  He stared from this to her naked breasts, the hard little nipples pointing directly at him.  
   
“M-Missy?” he managed.  
   
“Either pick up my clothes,” she said softly, “or drop yours on the floor.”  
   
***  
   
They lay side by side on the bed, gently caressing one another.  He suckled on her nipples, making her gasp and arch her back.  She cupped and squeezed his swelling penis.  
   
“Do you want me to suck on you?” she asked, nuzzling his neck.  
   
He shivered.  “I want to do everything with you,” he told her. “Everything.”  
   
She smiled and lay back, opening her thighs for him.  
   
“Then do this with me,” she invited softly.  
   
He gulped and climbed on top of her, his penis rubbing gently at her swollen, arousal-slick labia.  “I never thought – you always looked so –“ he gasped as she reached down between them and rubbed the head of his erection up and down between her labia.  
   
“So young?” she murmured, and kissed him.  “I’m growing up fast.”  She placed him in position, and lifted her hips slightly, letting him slide a little way into her.  “Now,” she urged him.  “Now.”  
   
He pushed his hips forward, sliding the rest of the way into her.  She cried out with the sensation; he echoed her, feeling the tightest, wettest, slipperiest vaginal canal that he had ever experienced.  Even the twins from Indiana had not been this good.  
   
Slowly, but with growing speed, he began to thrust into her.  Her nails dug into his back and she encouraged him to harder and deeper thrusts.  
   
“I love you, Dean,” she moaned as he sucked on her nipples.  
   
“I love you too, Missy,” he groaned as she ran her nails down his back.  
   
They made love all night, and by the time morning dawned, he could not think of being with another.  
   
***  
   
 **Epilogue**  
   
Amy Dallon waited in line at the bank.  She was going to meet Vicky for lunch, and give her the final confirmation that the loan had come through for the apartment bond.  
   
 _I can’t wait,_  she told herself.   _We’ll have our own place, at last._  
   
And then several huge monsters, shaped vaguely like dogs, barrelled into the bank from a rear entrance. Darkness followed, sweeping across the room.  Amy crouched, like everyone else.  She felt bugs crawling on her, didn’t bother brushing them off.  
   
The darkness parted, and a group of capes walked in from a rear doorway.  She had an idea who they were, but there was a member she hadn’t seen before; skinny, with a full-face mask.  Bug theme.  
   
“Fifteen minutes,” the bug girl called out to the room.  “We won’t be here any longer than that.  Stay put, stay quiet, we’ll be gone before fifteen minutes are up.  You’ll be free to give your statement to the police and then go about your day as usual.  This isn’t a TV show, this isn’t a movie.  If you’re thinking about being a hero, don’t.  You’ll only get yourself or someone else hurt.”  
   
She held up her hand, finger outstretched.  Amy squinted; there appeared to be a spider perched on the tip, “If you are thinking about running, making a phone call or getting in our way, this is a good reason to reconsider.  This little creature and her one hundred sisters that I just brought into this room are under my complete control.”  Amy watched as the spider dropped from the bug girl’s finger, rappelling down a thread.  
   
“She’s a black widow spider. A single bite has been known to kill a full grown human, or put them into a coma.  You move, talk, try to find or kill the spiders I just put on your bodies, in your clothes, in your hair?  I’ll know in split second, and I’ll tell them to bite you several times.”  
   
 _Oh crap oh crap oh crap,_ thought Amy.   _Vicky’s outside.  She’ll know.  She’ll call the Wards in. There’ll be a fight._   She pressed her hand against her stomach, where nothing could be felt yet, but she knew there was something in there.  She and Vicky had gone a little ... overboard, celebrating the new apartment.  It had been very exciting, and even now, she was still just a little horny.  
   
 _Horny._  
  
 _Oh shit, I know what I have to do._  
   
She drew a deep breath.  
   
 _Time for Orgy to make another appearance._  
   
***  
   
By the time the girl in the purple and black – Tattletale – had reached the vault doors, the wisps of the sex pheromones were drifting throughout the bank lobby.  Amy was deliberately keeping those touching her immune; she didn’t want to get caught up in the action.  But the others ... not so much.  
   
Tattletale started spinning the wheel on the vault door from one side to the other, then paused. “Something’s wrong,” she said.  
   
“What?” asked Grue, the tall man in the motorcycle leathers, controlling the darkness in the room.  
   
 _“Look_  at them!” snapped Tattletale, pointing at the hostages.  They were kissing and fondling each other, and a few had already started to disrobe.  
   
“Okay, that’s kind of weird, but not exactly our problem –“ he began.  
   
“Bitch,” said the bug girl in a strangled voice, “what  _are_  you doing?”  
   
“None of your fucking business,” snapped the stocky auburn-haired girl.  She had shed her jacket and was rubbing herself up against the guy in the ren-faire costume.  As Amy watched, she lifted her top to let him fondle her breasts.  
   
And then the man in the motorcycle leathers squeezed Tattletale’s butt.  “Did I ever tell you how much I like your ass?” he asked.  
   
“No!” she gasped. “No!  Good god!”  She stared around at the people in the bank, at her own teammates.  “Christ almighty, too much information!”  
   
The bug girl put her arms around the guy in the motorcycle leathers.  “Brian,” she said softly.  He turned.  She pulled her mask off, to show a long, serious face.  He took his helmet off.  
   
“I’ve wanted to do this since I met you,” she said, and kissed him.  He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her in return.  
   
Then the costumes started coming off.  
   
By the time the Wards entered the front door, Bitch was fully engaged in doggy-style sex with the ren-faire guy.  Tattletale had locked herself in the vault.  And Brian, the darkness guy, was having noisy vertical sex with the bug girl up against the wall.  She was mostly naked, and had her legs wrapped around his waist.  
   
Aegis stopped at the door and looked around.  
   
“Oh boy,” he said.  “Not again.”  
   
Amy grinned, even as people all around her engaged in sex in many, many positions.  
   
 _Orgy strikes again._  
 


End file.
